


Blood Diamonds

by Hestia24



Category: Baraverse, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), African American reader - Freeform, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Deaf Frisk (Undertale), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Uses Sign Language, Frisk Goes By Them, Frisk Has a Penis, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They beat you up a lot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, did, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia24/pseuds/Hestia24
Summary: You and your best friend have been through it all,literally.Ever since you gained the skill to remember things, they’ve been there. You two may have had what others called flaws. You, with a perpetually tired body and them, with ears that couldn’t hear but you’d be damned if you two weren’t there for one another. You two are outcasts and after your grand escape from the local town mob, you plan to venture deep into the mountain, that is if you two survive the bottomless pit fall. Which isn’t too likely.Funny how life surprises you.Now you two have to venture through a world much too harsh for your soft loving heart.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the moist dirt and brushed my lengthy dreadlocks behind me. They were pulled back into two low ponytails. I continued to tend to my garden, currently trying to find the cream of crop as an olive branch. Last night after training Frisk and i…had a falling out. I don’t want them hurt but…they’re so insistent on protecting me i…My hand strays across my plush cap where my furry ears would be. I quickly make sure my respective tail is tucked in before I stand. Smiling down at a near perfect peach in hand. At a movement in the corner of my eye, i turned to the front door. Frisk stood at the door frame their arms crossed. You fidgeted a bit before trotting up to them and presented the peach.

“I uhm… I’m sorry about, about last night…you’re allowed to do whatever you want and I’m…”

I lost myself for a moment, still coming to terms with how weak I am. Frisk breathed a laugh and smiled goofily down at me. Swiping the peach and taking a big bite, they signed.

*your bribe has been accepted! *

Before you could interject, they kept going.

*besides…you’re only one year younger than me. Just because I’m considered an adult doesn’t mean I wasn’t in your same place just a few months ago...*

Frisk opened their arms for a hug. I looked at them starting to tear up, sniffling.

“You’re too bing for ths!”

A thought struck me as I went in for their hug. I looked up at them with a silly smile on my face. I leaned my throat against them, so they could feel the vibration my voice and see the way my lips moved. Frisk snorts, already knowing what I’m going to say.

“That’s what she said.”

Frisk pat my back regardless and ushered me in the tiny rundown shack of a house, laughing. They signed between giggles.

*dumbass. *

The both of us giggled as we went in our room to pack. Today was finally the day we would venture down into hells gate. If we were super lucky, maybe we would die on impact the both of us never had good lives for one reason or another. Although it was a mess of reasons that led us to this end situation. Frisk an I had known one another for a very long time, but it was only a few years a go we started to live together. It was in the forest near Mt Ebott. We are outcasts. This is the only place we felt safe. Even that was a sort of illusion. The house was literally on its last legs. Even with my mastery over my strange power to fix it up was near futile. Frisk often got sick form runaway mildew and poor air quality. I’d spend days scouring the forest for herbs and plants to balm their colds. Many nights drawing mucus from them. Although on the bright side, my healing abilities grew magnificently. My last record for healing Frisk was 3 days.

Frisk and I would also often get injured. Either it be from hiking, getting into fights stealing food, hunting down food or exploring knew escape routes, I’d always be able to get us back in top condit-

I stopped. Mid-snap of the buckle of my knapsack. My heart started to pound. I caught a whiff of burning wood. I had to force myself out of my shock to warn Frisk.

“W…we have to go! Now!”

Frisk looked to me in fear. Then hurriedly swiped and the rest of their supplies off the dusty bed into their own pack and hoisted it over their back in a fluid motion. Practiced.

*We gotta torch the place *

I shook my head. An uncomfortable unease coming over me every second the two of us stayed in the danger zone that was our house. I signed to them franticly.

“N-no we can’t there’s no, no time! They’re closer than I thought!”

Frisk bit their lip but complied. Snatching my hand and running out of our room and out of the back door. I had never really been a sentimental person except for certain objects, I can’t really afford to be. Although this time felt different. I felt something sink in my chest now that we had to leave the poor excuse for a house. I was the one to go exploring and to find it. It wasn’t much, but i finally did something to help for once. Frisk was always saving my hide. I felt pride it helping towards protecting them, if only for a little while.

This was it. This was the last the towns people had of the two of us. An abomination and a freak by what I could smell, I didn’t dare look back, the amount of fire and gunpowder was easily enough to start a forest fire. They were out for blood. They planned to kill the both of us. The thought urged on my already burning legs to run side by side with Frisk. The pack on my back was horrible to run with, my balance feeling awkward. I already had a few heart attacks from almost falling. I was grateful for my knee braces as I felt the incline of the mountain.

I started to hear shouting. I was going to ignore it until I felt something whizz past me. I desperately thought it to be a stray insect, but you knew the both of you never had such luck. It probably wasn’t going to start now. Frisk quickly signed, *we must split up! *

 I looked up to them in a split second of horror but steeled myself. This was our best chance at survival. It wasn’t like we didn’t know the way. I nodded and jumped to the side, then started to sprint. 

I didn’t dare look the other way. Panic would take me when i saw their form disappear behind countless trees. I tried to keep myself from sprinting in blind terror. I paced myself until I came up the rock climb. I couldn’t help but hope Frisk already gotten there too. Regardless, I started to make the climb. The cavern wasn’t too far up, but it would leave my body exposed, once the mob found out where i was climbing. I stepped on a bad patch, rocks fell under my weight, but I kept my hold. I mentally cursed, feeling as if I just gave myself away. The rocky space next to you spewed dust crumbling. My heart dropped.

Oh god. They’d spotted me

My body was working overtime with adrenaline pumping through me. I scampered up quickly. A quick, short, noticeable sound ran though me. My leg lost its hold for a second, but I didn’t care. I was much too close to safety to care. The edge getting closer. I keep going willing my limbs to move faster up the cliff. With one last literal and figurative push, I pulled my torso up and into the cave. Tugging my legs up into the safety of darkness, but I wasn’t one to take chances. I rolled deeper into the cavern. I breathed and started to stop the burning and stinging in my chest.

Frisk was agonizing to think about, but I couldn’t possibly help them exhausted, so I sat and thought under the dark high rock ceilings.

The longer I sat and regained my strength, the more a pressure you felt on your calf. Which turned to a burning. Maybe you’d pulled a muscle? It felt different…

You decided against fucking around with it until later. The mob still knew where I and possibly Frisk was. I stood, slugging on my pack and righting my cap and glasses. I pressed on to find my frie-

“Oof!”

I looked up startled at what pushed me back, ready to defend myself but saw only my friend.

“Hhhf Frisk it’s you!”

A shaky hand went to my chest as I signed with one hand.

*don’t get too excited dumbass let’s go*

I started to walk with them. A relieved smile on my face. Then they took my arm pulling it across their shoulders before I could protest, I read

*I know you’re probably tired we still have either a very long way to go or very short let’s do this*

I yield and let Frisk help me walk to the both of our destinations.

It was a short walk. but it was made with brisk albeit wobbly steps. We came up to the bottomless trench. No matter what the two of our tactics to find or hear the bottom, it was fruitless.

Looking down at it now was even more foreboding. I started to wonder how the fall would feel. All that g-force on my body…

With a tug on me, I looked towards my companion.

*y/n we must do this…they may…still be after us. *

They were signing with one hand, but I understood it plainly.

“Alright… we throw our backpacks in first?”

They nodded and the two of us slugged our backpacks over the edge. We stayed by the edge for a while, probably still trying to listen to the packs hit the bottom despite ourselves. After a while, I started to walk back. Frisk stayed by the edge. When you got into position, Frisk still faced the edge. They took a deep breath and turned to face you.

They had a big goofy smile on their face as the signed,

*Lets finally give ‘em what they want. *

They spread their arms and held up their chin.

“les gho ta hell”

I decided if the two of us died today, it wouldn’t be so bad if this was the last thing you saw on your lifelong companion’s face.

I quickly blew air from your nose and ignored the burning in your leg. It wouldn’t really matter after this.

I sprinted towards Frisk.

And leapt off the ground, into their arms.

 

Falling straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wake up....
> 
> *Warning!!*  
> Graphic Injuries!!

**…**

 

….

…. Light

It was…much too bright to be hell. I reluctantly opened my eyes. Well, tried to. I found I could only open one. A sudden rush of nausea forced my weak tired body to roll over and puke, acidic liquid burning my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and knew something was wrong when the sharp taste of iron graced my tongue. When my head stopped spinning, I looked down. Its looks like I did not merely throw bile up, in fact, I just threw up my own blood. A deep red against the bright gold petals. I tried to stop the oncoming coughing fit but, couldn’t stop wheezing my lunges contracting, I gave in and started coughing. The rough scratching chafing on my already sore throat.

I huffed out of breath and judging from the color I just spat up, I was bleeding somewhere in my lungs or stomach, probably both. I had to work fast but first I, I had to check. I crawled over wincing at every shuffle, everything hurt, and I felt a gnarly headache coming on. I didn’t even want to think about the state of my bones. Although, it was hard not to. Whoever abandoned that shack we used to live in must have been practicing medicine. The number of books found there was extensive, thinking like a doctor was already a bad habit. I looked over to Frisk, I knew my pain was temporary.

I just had to know if Frisk could be saved first.

They were in bad shape, but I’d analyze that later. I put trembling hands to either side of their head. I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind searching for brain activity, searching for something, a spark, anything…. for several long, painful moments, there was nothing.

…..  


….

There it is…Their hum. Of what, I was never quite sure. This part of my ability was always hard to explain. Even when I told Frisk the reason, I acted so out of character sometimes was because I had six other people living inside me, or I could heal mortal wounds. Although trying to explain I could feel another’s… hum, was a task with itself.

Although, now I can get to work.

I enacted my ability. The strange cartoonish heart in my chest thumping and glowing cyan. Bubbles started to form from my heart, floating out and up. They started to morph and take shape, transparent lavender jellyfish floated around and into the air. Dozens of them appearing moving through the air above, Refracting what little light had been shining down here into dancing sea shadows. The jellyfish’s bells bouncy. All their oral arms reaching down to caress the two of us, entering the skin like an acupuncture. A single hair thin tentacle wrapping around Frisk’s and my head. Neon lights flickering down the frail arms, healing the both of us. The lights gave a better view of the cave, lighting it up a soft pastel periwinkle.

When the jellies were healing the two of us, I quickly found the burning in my leg from before was from a gun shot wound. When did that even…? You honest to the stars couldn’t remember. The whole mad dash to the cave you were pushing bad thoughts down trying not to panic. A bullet tugged out of the meat of my calf and landed with a small thud on the flower bed. The trickle of blood from the wound immediately stopped closing after a few seconds.

You silently thanked the stars your ability came with general anesthesia. I let a few milliliters more to Frisk they were is worse shape they were unconscious anyway. I felt a familiar pressure of broken and misplaced bones shifting and popping back into their rightful places. I gave a startled yelp as I felt my ribs being tugged from my lunges. I sighed finally able to breath properly now that it didn’t feel like my chest was collapsing.

I flopped back on the flowerbed, overcome with relief and the numbing solution in my own system setting in. My mind strangely blank. I vaguely notice I start to dissociate looking up at my fish babies but i…don’t really care…

…..

 

..

 

…..

 

…

“…Mm….mmmghgk”

I tilted my head over to Frisk, and it takes me a while to find the motivation to wrangle myself back on earth, but I realize I never do. Hestia is fronting. The realization is comforting. I leave it to her. I’ve had a long morning.

I feel Cleo take the backseat. My ears under my hat shift a bit, as well as the waistband of my skirt. The cave turned a baby blue color, the jellyfish responding to my switch. I feel warmth from her, and I send my own warmth back, happy I could take some stress off her. I tend to Frisk, picking up where she left off.

“It’s okay. Alright, baby come on, turn over.”

I know they can’t hear me and can’t exactly read my hands. Although I’m sure my tone was conveyed to them. I grabbed their hand so they could turn over and rubbed their back. While they hacked and coughed, the jellies abruptly bounced irritated from Frisk’s moving. I waved in their peripheral, they turned their head to me. They looked like a mess, but the dirty kind, not the bludgeoned kind. I signed and gestured to the mess of blood and gore on the flowers.

“All that is probably just left overs from your closed wounds inside you.”

They turned their head to the side and spit out a blood clot glob, before wiping their mouth, and wheezed out.

“Don make in any beter seein’ It comin’ out be.”

There was silence. They looked quite hard at the petals painted red, at last, they spoke in the softest voice I’ve ever heard them speak.

“…alife…”

I looked towards them with my good eye. This time, I didn’t need to get their attention. They looked towards me.  

The lights the jelly fish made slowly grew dim, until they illuminated no more. The only light was coming from up the hole. My face covered in shadows. I put up my hands closer to their face.

“Do you want to die?”

At the question, a deep purple sunk into the jellyfish, their hoods colored like ink in water. Frisk’s head fell a bit, looked back down. The ink like color flowing down into their lappets. I tilted my head at them, they moved, and I saw they were going to nod.

Instead, they looked up at me and said,

“Do youh?”

My heart jumped, surprised they would ask. To give me the choice and follow me on it. My eyebrows drew together as I frowned. I hated my answer.

Knowing it would bring pain, frustration, suffering, sickness, heartbreak.

But it would no longer bring shame. I would no longer have to hide myself, looking in the mirror making sure none of my monster parts showed. Spend stars knows how long on edge, back tracking to get back to our home making sure I’m not followed. It would bring me a type of power that only came with a choice. If I picked the opposite, I’d regret it. It wouldn’t truly be my choice. A whole system, gone. I felt a hard knot in my stomach, but if I didn’t say it, it wouldn’t be worth it. My voice cracked terribly when I said,

“Yes, I want to, I want to live.”

The inky dark color almost reached its tips when it vanished from the jellies. The light blue light pouring into cavern once again. I wish I could drown in it.

I balled my hands in fists, thick tears falling as I gasped for breath. Frisk simply nodded and shuffled closer to wrap their arms around me.

Once I calmed down and caught my breath, I felt…strangely energized. Usually, it felt like I needed to go into hibernation when I cried.

I peeked up to them and shimmied an arm out to sign. I poked their nose, voice muffled with my face in their shirt.

“You sound different…like…You have an accent with a stuffed nose…”

They smiled, intriguingly. They usually liked being related to as far as possible from hearing people, but they laughed at my explanation. I signed to them as they pulled me into their lap. I wiped my face.

“How’s your hearing? I didn’t tamper with it did I…?”

They thought for a moment, looking back up to where we both jumped. The pale color of the transparent membranes lighting up the view. They started to sign back to me.

*I still can’t hear much, but what I do hear its…different…like static in my head like the silence is more… alive…*

I nodded slowly and we both looked up, simply enjoying the view while the last of our injuries were being healed and enjoying one another’s warmth.

I had a feeling it wouldn’t last long. Once we would inevitably have to start exploring the cave. I felt an itch on my brow, I reach up to my eye and find the blood from my head had crusted over my eye, tears loosening it up. Ah, that’s why I couldn’t open it. I dust the grit away as best I could, before opening it. Now I could properly survey the space.

We seemed to be at the end of a cave. A cavern like hallway leading farther inward. Even with both eyes open, it was still looked a bit dark down there. I looked around the space and saw my pack made it down. It was against the wall with a few things strewn about. Hopefully, my flashlights survived the fall.

Frisk pats my leg and I shuffle off them seated on the undergrowth. They stand and turn to look down at me. They point to their ears and I blinked at them before covering my own ears and raising a brow.

“Wha-“

They turned their back facing you and took a deep breath and bared their teeth. Then yelling, screeching as loud as they could. I cowered gripping my hat where my ears were. My palms pressed up hard against the fur and fabric. The the screams bounced off walls, echoing to what felt like the whole world.

If I would guess what their face looked like…you’d probably go for a word like…determined. For what felt like a millennium, they stopped. After all that ruckus, I realized just how quiet it was here. The air immediately settled down peacefully.

They turned to me with their fists on their hips and nodded promptly. They looked to me with a big smile and signed.

*I think I did all my talkin for a lifetime huh? *

I made a face, slowly took my hands off, cautiously. The loud ringing still in the back of my head.

*Hey! What’s with that look? *

They crossed their arms with a mock flourish, pulling a giggle from me as they continued to sign.

*Well, if these flowers can thrive here, then so can we! We gotta find the end of the cave, but first let’s stretch!*

I giggled when they exaggerated the sign for stretch. I took their hand when they offered it down to me swinging me up with a jump and sending me flying into their arms. We giggled as I stretch up joints already popping and snapping. Falling down a hole really moves things around, huh?

We go back to back and link arms. Frisk bends forward first, making me arch back and stretch. As we bent back and forth and go through the rest of the stretches. I can’t help but to wonder about what Frisk said.

Was that the last time I’d hear their voice?

Maybe I shouldn’t have covered my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I accidentally set this story to 1 chapter and had some editing issues oh well but when I see quotes from reader-Chan when she’s communicating with frisk she’s usually talking and signing at the same time unless I put stars I took ASL all my years in high school and still study it I’m not deaf myself but I know a lot about it Frisk has around a severe level of deafness 
> 
> Lets hope I can keep my shit together throughout this story


	3. Chapter 3

After Frisk and I finished our stretches, gathered our packs, and threw on some hoody. Then we headed deep into the recesses of the cave. Frisk and I signed back and forth, throwing ideas back and forth as the light strained out of the cavern. The nice flowery smell soon turned dank and mildew ridden. It seemed to be flowing from a dark entrance on the wall as we approached it. It was so dark, I couldn’t hope to see into it normally.

I glanced over to Frisk and gestured to the pitch black. They squinted into to the dark and turned looked back over to whence we came, already looking longingly towards the light. My eyebrows drew together as I couldn’t help but to feel concern for them. I knew how they felt about the dark. I grabbed their hand for a brief moment and smiled at them I signed.

*We can go back if you want. *

They took a breath looking down to me with an apolitical smile and shook their head.

*We should probably find the end to this place and try to find anything else growing down here. Even if it’s just seeds. If we stay here, we’ll stave. *

I laughed nervously at their usual blunt nature. They turned to face the inky black and huffed.

*Let’s go. *

I look up to them and visibly saw their nerves steel. I nod then clasped my hands together. The heart inside my chest began to glow, as I reached down for Frisk’s hand. I went in to lead the way as Frisk followed behind holding tight to my hand, but I felt no tremble from them. An unconscious smile came to my face, they really were fearless as always.

As we ventured deeper, the space opened up largely. I suddenly felt terribly vulnerable.  I could only imagine how Frisk felt with such high ceilings and darkness all around. I also knew we had each other, and if they weren’t behind me, I’d be looking behind my back manically, or simply sidestepping against the wall. Frisk, even being the logical person, they were, would most likely refuse to go in here and live off flowers. I squint with the cyan light emitting from me towards the middle of the room I saw something dark on the ground. We seemed to be approaching a dirt patch? Quite random and out of place here…It…The dirt seemed to be moving…? An earth quake?

“W-what are you, you to doing here?!”

I heard someone hiss. I was looking at the dirt patch. The whole time. I knew that. Somehow, I had trouble processing what I was seeing. The movement must have caught their eye or maybe I froze up, because I felt Frisk whip their head to where I was looking. Then felt them jump and freeze mid step too.

What we both were looking down at, was a wilted, beaten golden flower. The same that we had landed on… Had- had the flower gotten upset we fell on its family and gotten it dirty…?

As the cogs in my head turned at vigorous rates, I managed to snap myself out of my shock to translate for Frisk. They managed to tear their eyes away from the flower, to intently watch my shaky hands.

“What…is that? what are you doing…? *

The flower questioned as I gestured to myself, signing for Frisk. We looked back at the plant for a long moment, before Frisk finally signed back. I spoke, as it seemed he didn’t know sign.

“What the hell are you? *

The flower looked from me to Frisk. His…. eyebrows raising, I spoke and signed,

“My…my friend is deaf but I’m not. I, I translate for them. *

His eyes widened as he studied Frisk. Their eyebrows drew together, but it wasn’t out of the usual pity they usually got. It seemed like…oncoming panic.

“Oh my god. You can’t stay here, you’ll be killed! Go back to where you came from, you’ll be killed! People like you will die in this type of place! It’s kill or be killed here!!*

The flower turned hysterical and babbled, but you got the message. This was apparently a bad place. I was about to grab Frisk and turn tail. A glare of red was caught in my peripheral.

I backed up. Frisk suddenly in front of me, arms out trying to shield me. I saw a pair of red eyes piercing against the black. Flowey was in shock, he too feeling the dangerous presence. A deep green flame lit up, illuminating the monster as it stalked the flower. His voice tiny and watery.

“Please don’t kill me…*

He looked straight towards us, pupils tiny. I don’t think I’ll forget the way his eyes looked. Innate fear.

“I didn’t do anything to deserve this…*

I subconsciously started signing as Frisk glanced down at me. I hadn’t even noticed.

As the monster started to come into view, I understood. They were a bipedal goat, scruffy dirty white fur with patches missing at the head. She wore a black dress it was torn up both her thighs with a red symbol on the front and white long sleeves and a turtleneck. The glow of her eyes cast red onto the bags under her eyes. She was big, like huge, I knew I was short, but she was at _least_ 7 feet. It didn’t help the intimidating factor that her hand was held high up wielding fire as a weapon. There was…something…off though…I didn’t have much time to think on it. Her eyes turned to slits as she looked upon us.

“Leave.”

She threw the ball of fire and lifted the frozen spell on us. We all scrambled to get out of the way. Muggy heat filling the cavern as I heard screaming. I didn’t know who it was coming from, but I saw Frisks shirt get singed and beginning to catch. I immediately try to pat it down with the arms of my sweater as they flailed in pain. I realized the ebbs of heat only got angrier, I started to shake. I clasped your hands together and opened your mouth and found the roaring magic trying to bore into them. I redirected its route and led it into my mouth. Then ate it down when I was finished with a stunned Frisk, i moved on. Flowey was close by, a few of his petals catching flame as he screeched bloody murder. I scurried over and ate up the flames from the hyperventilating flower. The poor thing looking rather dead as bits of ash fell from him.

“G-go you…you have to go I’m gonna die…even if the flames are gone i…I’ll…”

I summoned a couple of jellies to heal the both of them. I whispered gently.

“Don’t be silly, you’ll be just fine.”

 I felt a dread coming on, but when I turned around, the red eyes were gone.

“Y- you…*

You looked back down and signed. The flower looked up to you a weak but surprised voice.

“What are you doing…? *

I smiled.

“I’m signing. I already told you that. *

“No! Dumbass not that…*

He waved a weak leaf up above them.

“What…what are those…? *

You glanced to the jellyfish and signed.

“It’s….my power I, I’m healing you. *

He looked at you with a spark in his eye. A glimmer of hope in his otherwise dead eyes.

“You. You heal…? *

You nodded and Frisk smiled to you from the ground. The awful but familiar smell of burning flesh fading.

“That…that’s a-amazing. Thats unheard of, especially here. Such a kind power to have in a place like this…*

I supposed I agreed considering where I came from. Frisk slowly rocked up and stood, looking toward where the woman had come. They signed to me.

*Theres…a light down there…*

I looked and sure enough at the end of the room, there was an exit with light shining through. I stood beside them and took a breath. I was going to thank Flowey but when you looked down, he was gone.

I held Frisk’s hand as my jellies dissipated and we walked on.

The darkness quickly gave way to light, squeezing my eyes shut. I leaned my head on Frisk to block out the momentary pain. When I looked up again, I saw a grand white granite staircase. At the bottom, there was a rose garden looking in oddly healthy shape. We started to make the climb as I avoided stray buds and flowers. At the top, we found a floating glowing orb. Frisk went to touch it, caressing and groping at it. My heart jolted scared it would harm them or something. God, they always had to be so reckless.

*Jesus, Frisk don’t just go around touching things! What if it hurt you?! You just got shot at with literal fire balls! *

Frisk shrugged and signed back.

*Then you would heal me, besides it’s nice and warm. You should feel it too, it’s cold down here. *

I sighed looking at the little light. It held my eye like a candle light did, alluring and hypnotic. I reach my hand out and gave it a chance.

Frisk was right it was so pleasantly warm, and it felt like a like glass ball, but after a moment of both our palms on it, it shifted and shrunk, then popped out of existence. We both shielded ourselves out of instinct and when we lowered our arms, tiny streams of light were falling through the air. It reminded me of a tiny firework. Frisk asked me

*Did it make any noise? *

I nodded and replied

*It made a…soft bell sound. *

Frisk slowly nodded and we stayed until the last traces of illumination fizzed out. No more reason to stay, we moved on. We found a room with huge dusty buttons embedded in the floor and a closed door on the opposite wall. When we started stepping together and testing patterns it was obvious no one had been around for a while the buttons were sticking and dust poofed up when we finally pushed them down in the correct order. Frisk flipped the switch and I walked beside the door to try and read the mount on the wall, but it was heavily graffitied on. The only words you could make out were ‘fearless’ and ‘foolish’.

Heading to the next room, we found cute little wooden bridges overpass small ponds. We checked the water and filtered it just to be safe then filled some empty canisters with it for our water break, we played around with the switches in the room and moved on once we felt refreshed.

“Hey!”

I turned my head to the source of the voice, and I saw our friend Flowey at the entrance. They both of us waved to him as I look around. A plush dummy stood at the other end of the wall. I translated, Frisk scolding them for calling us so impolitely when we didn’t even know one another’s name. He looked to them surprised but huffed and rolled their eyes, then spoke monotonously.

“Hello my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower, what’s your name? *

I giggled as Frisk stood proudly and introduced themselves. After which, the two looked to me.…Oh! I held up my hands to sign and spoke up.

“Hi! My name, my name is Cleo. *

You decided to take the easy route and go with the hosts name and ignored Frisk’s look. Flowey glanced between the two of you and decided to drop it. He took a breath and continued talking.

“Y’know there’s a reason why it’s kill or be killed down here. It’s the natural law that they put in place. If you don’t know how to fight back, you will be killed. Which is what almost happened to me. I’m a defenseless flower so I want you two to fight this dummy. This should give you some good practice on how to defend yourself. *

You looked over to the dummy thoughtful I noticed Frisk looked to me and smiled. I looked to them curiously as they walked right up to the dummy. You stayed by Flowey and the two of you watched. They took a deep breath and put up their dukes. They bounced back and forth when suddenly a sharp glint shined in their dark eyes before letting lose a volley of punches. There was…swift almost silent left and right hooks. Each attack send waves of air back towards us. Before Flowey and I knew it, we were sat back in utter shock looking at what used to be a dummy. It was now pieces of broken wood, stray fabric and stitching. They turned back to us and held out an arm flexing on us with a big smile on their face.

*What are you guys waiting on? Let’s go to the next room!”

You translated wobbly and signed as they walked past our flabbergasted forms on, they ground. Flowey and I looked to each other and back to the destroyed dummy with comical steam coming from the scraps.

I scrambled up and followed Frisk into the next room. I didn’t even bother to ask what in the world that was. Although maybe…Maybe I can trust them a little more. We found a little hallway, and another graffitied plaque. Before i could approach it however, a frog looking monster about half my height hopped up to us looking for a fight. Frisk out of her dukes again and after the dummy fiasco I didn’t want to know what they could do to the frog; besides, it was kinda cute. I calmed them down before they could do anything rash and spoke up to the froggy. I doubt either of us could understand their language, but we understood them in our own way. After a bunch of dodging and weaving we ended the fight after some talking with only a few scrapes and…what looked like a handful of real gold?!

We signed a bit of how that kinda made sense for them living underground. Then I looked at the plaque it was a lost cause but looking across the way towards the room of floor spikes and towards where we came from, you could guess what it said. I signed the plan to Frisk and they grabbed my hand but before we could work the puzzle, Flowey appears before us.

“Heya! How’d you do against that Froggit? *

Frisk pouted and explained what I did. I flushed as it kind of felt like I was telling on myself translating.

“Y-you spared it...? *

He looked disappointed at me and I looked down to my shoes. I…I don’t think I’ve killed anything before despite my history on the surface I… It simply wasn’t in me.

“H-hey at least you got away from it, but don’t be so nice to them after all they want to kill you. *

I nodded and explained next time maybe I’ll even bop them on the head.

Flowey sputtered and laughed along with Frisk.

“Anyway, let’s keep moving we’ll go right through this-! *

He looked up to us deflated.

“…oh yeah, you’re not flowers, j-just be careful okay? *

I kneeled and held one of his leaves sat on his stem and smiled.

“Don’t worry I know how to get through this*

He turned a… green color and quickly burrowed under after a quick,

“Right!”

I tilted my head Frisk put a hand on my shoulder and smiled

*i…did I make them sick …? Maybe I shouldn’t have touched them…*

I started to wring my hands with regret. My face screwed with worry.

*You’re too sweet Eden. I think he was blushing. *

I flushed myself considering the possibility and stood. I grabbed their hand to lead them seemingly into a death trap. There was no way to go around there was a pool surrounding it. I didn’t feel like dealing with wet itchy clothes and taking care of a flu, so we went in head on. As I suspected the spikes retracted with obnoxious creaking noises as soon as we got close to it specifically in the same pattern of the previous room. The metal contraption felt strange underfoot, as I tried not to slip in what I saw was blood. I couldn’t help the pinpricks of anxiety, that maybe they’d suddenly come up and stab the two of us, but Frisk walked leisurely without a care in the world. Jeez, sometimes they put too much faith in you. When you made it to the other side, Flowey was waiting with a relived look on his pistil face.

“You made it past! Not many monsters makes it through that…*

Flowey said giving us praise and promptly left us with on a cryptic statement.

Many other rooms were similar in nature, solving puzzles with Flowey’s nagging commentary for battling monsters, receiving absurd amounts of gold. We found items and magic candy that would ease the burden of healing on me. We spoke to a rock, battled a ghost with a sinister mask, bought food from spiders, spoke to some frogs and met a teeny frog. Frisk gave you a cute bow and kept a toy knife. We also played with the strange light orbs along the way.

 

You kept seeing dust around here it was so strange. Logically dust shouldn’t exist in the place like this. It was fairly active, and monsters and humans probably don’t shed skin the same way. When you asked Flowey about it he went silent and explained they were corpses. My hands went cold. That it was how monsters died. It was silent for the whole trip to the house

When we made it, Frisk told me there was no where else to go. We had to go in, and we could guess who it belonged to. Frisk subconsciously held their side. Flowey left us with but two words.

“Be careful. *

I hesitatingly signed.

*We…we should knock right…? *

Frisk’ eyes turned steely.

*we should just go in. The last thing she said to us was leave. *

You remembered the heat from her flames.

*r-right…. *

Our hands grazed the orb as we passed by it. Frisk grabbed the handle and pulled. We saw her immediately. She seemed about to walk to a hall past the entrance. I felt her tense aura from here and our presence didn’t help. She looked positively irate.

“What are you _doing_ here? *

Her low voice sounded, like it held back a storm by the way she shook. I couldn’t really answer because I had none.

“I, we-*

“YOU STUPID CHILDREN! HAVEN’T YOU LISTENED TO ANYTHING I SAID?!*

Before I could open my trembling mouth, or Frisk could step in front of me, she was in front of me. I couldn’t even focus on her when my head took a sharp right turn. Pain. It burned. She struck me across the face, and I fell to the ground. Frisk by my side in a flash. They looked up to the monster with a death glare and she glared right back. I struggled but gripped Frisk’s arm and looked up at them. Intent on getting them not to fight. Judging from the the way she struck me, even Frisk wouldn’t have a chance.

“Please we…we just need a place to stay we…we can work for you Frisk is really strong and I heal just, just please we need somewhere to stay at…at least a week…*

I looked up to her pleading. From the hostility we’ve received outside, there’s no way in hell we could just find a corner and sleep on the ground. We were outnumbered. She looked down to me, disgusted but I didn’t turn from her. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. She sucked her teeth and stormed off.

“Do what you want. There’s a room to the left. *

And with that, I got us a place to stay and a room to boot. I looked up to Frisk in triumph and promptly felt the vertigo hit me then passed out.

 

 

—

Cold

….

It’s so cold… the flesh of my very eyelids felt frozen. It hurts and I try to move but I feel firm resistance. I, I can’t move. I… My head hurt. But there’s someone…. here. Someone is talking to you, but you can’t really tell what their saying.

�AH YES. CLEO, SORREL, EDEN, CIRCE, ROSEMARY, LUNA AND ARIELLA� QUITE THE SYSTEM WE HAVE HMM?�

Wh- who…what were they saying…?

**And why the fuck was someone drilling a hole in my head?**

I jolted awake. My head pounding with adrenaline pumping through it I, I am me… Cleo. I pressed my palms into my eyes. Where was Frisk? Where were the two of us now? I felt a tap and looked up to Frisk waving in front of me. My shoulders fell. They were sitting on the same bed towards the foot with their back up against the wall. PSP forgotten on the side of them, analyzing me with knitted brows.

*Its okay, you’re awake now.”

I took a breath feeling the pain fade from your aching temples, leaving me with a strange buzz. I can’t remember much from those dreams, usually just static and pain but now i felt my mind grasping and get familiar. There was…. someone there… I huff and shake your head to gather yourself. I’m immediately grounded by a burning on my cheek. It was silent in the room as I finally looked to Frisk.

*I’m sorry. *

They looked at me then to my cheek and just sighed. They looked as tired as they sounded, bags under their eyes dust in their clothes and stuffing in their hair. They looked like a mess. They held two fingers to their lips and let their arms flop down. A smoking motion.

*Are you sure you wanna smoke here? *

They rolled their eyes and signed back.

*Oh please, Cleo. If that bitch tries to fight, I’ll have even more heightened senses. *

I huffed a weak laugh and they mad punching motions.

*Besides, you roll em like a pro.* We smiled to one another. Well, it isn’t I’m getting back to sleep. I hopped out of the big bed and silently walked over to our bags. Then took out a bundled baggie and a small cardboard box. I took out a wrap and put on some gloves from my hoodie pocket and unwrapped the bundle. I reached in, took out a few buds, and started breaking them off into a fine powder before tightly rolling it up and quickly licking it shut. I glanced around and grabbed a candle.

I made my way back to the bed and sat with a leg folded under me. Frisk took the blunt and held it up to their mouth while I lit it. They took an appreciative inhale and exhale, the smell potent but familiar. They smiled, relieved and nodded I got up and set the candle back on the nightstand. I looked around the room. It was intriguingly…childish but it didn’t raise any alarms in me that our reluctant hostess may be a child offender, so I figured it was something else. The vibe was quite pleasant considering her own attitude. I couldn’t keep stuffies around since I moved so frequently.

I tried not to get attached.

 

I turned to walk in front of Frisk. They passed the blunt and I took a long drag looking at them. They lolled their head towards you as you passed it back.

*I need to go talk to her. *

Frisk immediately tensed and held the blunt with their teeth. They shook their hands in front of them palms up.

*Why? *

*I want to know what to do about food and if she can train us. *

Frisk made a face and jabbed a finger at you.

*After she fuckin’ clawed your face? *

*We did come into her home uninvited… and technically that was Eden. *

They threw up their hands, exasperated.

*Oh! So that makes it all the better! that she hit the sweetest person in your system? *

You turned away pain in your face, literally and figuratively.

*Please, Frisk I have to do something. *

They cut me off in their outburst.

*why?! Why do you-…*

They stopped. Then looked hard at me before sitting back and taking a long slow drag off the roach.

*fine, fine go but if you’re not back, I’m going out there so we can both get our ass kicked also the bathroom is over there. *

They snatched their PSP and turned around. I lift my head and smile. Then went up to them to kiss them on the cheek.

 

 

I grabbed my pack and took it with me in the bathroom. I was surprised to find quite a fancy grand bathroom. White and grey marble floors and counters with black and gold accents. I saw the little stool and and the buckets atop it with the in-ground bath, I discerned it was Japanese style. Jesus where’d she get the mon- Images of the gold and dust piles flashed in your minds eye. She…did seem little top dog around here. I realized I didn’t even know her name and made a mental note to ask.

Well looks like the two of us were luckier than we thought. If we were on your own and in a house we could loose at any moment, hygiene is our key to staying healthy. Bathing might be scarce id have to make sure We’re thorough when we took them. I remembered Frisk’s state and made another note to get them to take a bath.

I went through my whole routine. I turned on the lone shower head that looked too rich for my blood and set the small stool in front of it. I pulled off my shirt and tugging down my skirt along with my panties and snapped off my bra. Then unpinned the hat from my hair.

I walked over to my pack and grabbed body wash, shampoo, conditioner and salt exfoliate. I sat on the stool and took a breath to look in the mirror. I looked like I’d been through war. An angry welt on my face, three long ones starting in front of my ear, down to the bottom of my lip. Purples and greens mixed into my syrup colored skin. Too many scrapes gashes and bruises to count. I grabbed the shower head and held it above my head, letting the hot water rinse away filth, dried blood and hopefully your worries. Jellies started to appear. Hmm…. You wondered if you could keep the scar on your face. It’d make you blend in and just about anything would help your innocent baby look.

Ironically, the deep purple emanating from your chest looked beautiful against your skin. The faint outline of a heart appeared atop my full breasts. I squeezed soap into a loofa and started to wash up, wincing and squeaking ever so often when I had to clean up a wound. My face was the worst I stomped my foot when I accidentally got the suds too deep into the raw flesh of my cheek. By the time I started to exfoliate, they were already closing up. My body starting to look less foreign.

I raked the shampoo all through my long hair, ears and tail scrubbing and rinsing it out. Then doing the same with the conditioner, after finishing up and drawing my bath. I started to experiment.

I wanted to emulate the effects of aromatherapy, acupuncture, chiropractic practices and what not. Today I’m trying my hand at affinities, namely from attacks. On a surface level, I’m not sure what the extents of my powers are and I want to find them. Different colors ebbed through the tentacles down to me. I made sure to concentrate the ones on me face. I sighed as it relaxed my muscles, it felt heavenly I’ve always been careful but so far it seemed the worse effect was no effect. Usually any pain was self-inflicted, or I started daydreaming, but I still haven’t done this with Frisk for exactly that reason. Its an experiment and I’m not sure exactly what it’d do. I don’t want them hurt or to suddenly receive the ability to hear again. I’m not even sure if it would have the same result on them.

I finish up after coming up from deep concentration and climb out of the bath. Then slap over to the full-length mirror. There it was. Three dark clean lines the size shrank quite a bit more then you wanted. Although other than what you wanted, no immediate changes. I look around the floor and saw the square mechanical weight scale. I went over and stood on top, same weight. I went to my pack and got a tiny flashlight then scurried back to the mirror and checked my eyes. Other than the slight hue change everything seemed to be normal. I made a mental note to take more tests of my bodily state and write in my journal later.

I went to my pack, smoothed on my eczema lotion, and rubbed aloe vera through my hair and fur. When I was all done, I drummed my fingers atop my pack in thought. As much as I liked wearing skirts, pants would probably be a safer bet but getting all my pants torn up would suck since I need them for defense. I decided to get with the program on the red colored clothes to blend better. I put on a thick wool red and green plaid skirt that had suspenders, black leggings and a black long-sleeved shirt. Then tied my hair in a bun with the gold ribbon letting a few strands frame my face.

I took a breath and went out of the bathroom and set my pack in the corner of the room. I walked over to a sleeping Frisk and tugged them under the covers. I looked at them for a moment before leaving the room. I steeled myself and headed left. Down the hall and past the entrance. —I quickly glanced down in front of the door and noted the blood had already been scrubbed clean. — I seemed to find the living room. It was it surprisingly good shape for someone so coarse, said monster was sitting in a grand chair scowling down at the pages instead of reading them. As soon as I timidly walked in, she spoke in a growl.

“What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, be careful not to mix up sigh and sign
> 
> Aye so I got an idea 
> 
> when the m/c is signing and talking I’m gonna start with “ and end with * when others are talking and m/c is translating its gonna be vice versa  
>  when Frisk is signing, and m/c is translating through speech it’ll be * first and end with “ 
> 
> This will only happen when translating usually when cleo and frisk communicate with one another it will only be through sign
> 
> But it’s supposed to be confusing for hearing people on some level cause u don’t kno ASL! This story is about these two interactions with hearing people and the confusion and conflict that arises from it especially now that Frisk has vowed not to speak (although they don’t know what their in for later on…)  
> let me know if that gets confusing to read at any point! Or let me know if you prefer a more straight forward way


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo and Frisk warm up to their current home...

My jaw tightened up at her tone but I forced myself to speak up.

“I…can we cook in your kitchen? We’ll gather all the ingredients so we won’t eat any of….”

You trailed  off as she waved behind her.

“Knock yourselves out.”

She declared, clipped. Then focused back on her book.

“I want you to train us.”

She looked sharply up me and held my gaze, before turning her head and barking out a laughter.

“Y-you are quite comical and if I did train, you which I won’t, what would you do with your… newfound power?”

I focused on the question instead of my sinking stomach.

“I would…protect Frisk and I but also…”

You looked out of the window to piles of dust on the cavern floor.

“I would…like to bring, bring this place happiness.”

Toriel stood in front of me with those daggers but her eyes wondered over my cheek. She gave pause then turned her back on you.

“What we need…is freedom.”

I looked up to her and sighed.

“Even if you get freedom it, it won’t solve all your problems inside you.”

She walked to the dinning table and sat,  looking out of the window. Once blazing eyes now vacant.

“I know that….I am perhaps the only person who knows that.”

I walked over and sat in the chair beside her to listen.

“They all think getting to the surface, fighting tooth and nail is what is going to fix us all but it won’t. It just tears us all apart in such a tiny space. Soon there will be no one left to even _get_ to the surface. Survival of the fittest my ass…”

I looked down at the wooden table and started tracing the grain as I listened.

“What is your name?”

I looked up at her and smiled.

“My name i-is Cleo. The sassy one is Frisk. They use they pronouns.”

She nodded and closed her eyes.

“My name is Toriel. I’m the caretaker of the ruins.”

Toriel looked down to me.

“Cleo. There are true monsters out there. Sick and depraved but you came at a good time.”

She took a breath looked out the window again.

“Right now, everyone thinks they’re hot shit, moral is high. Of course they haven’t met me yet.”

I giggled as she threw me a smirk.

“They have most of the souls they need. They think they’re so close to getting out of this nightmare but that doesn’t mean a group of them wouldn’t jump and gang bang a random monster and call it a celebration but everyone’s more about asserting their dominance rather than killing to survive.”

I nodded and followed along.

“There’re long gone. Any compassion has been chased out of them.”

Toriel looked down at me about to say something but closed her mouth and looked back out of the window.

“Theres been an old tale. A ghost that made everyone mad and fend for themselves. Probably something everyone made up to condone such heinous actions.”

She looked down at me.

“Although, I doubt such stories would effect you two…”

She raised her hand and I winced before I could stop myself. Her paw simply hovering above my head.

“You should keep your hat on.”

My heart dropped as Toriel curled her paw into a fist and nonchalantly stood. Then walked to the kitchen, I sat for a moment wide eyed in shock. I drew my arms in on myself.

“You, you know wh-“

“I’ll train and cook for the two of you for a week. After which, you will leave to the rest of the underground…No exceptions.”

I turned to her in my chair.

“I- you could at least let me cook-!”

I was cut off by her laughter again.

“I think you’ll have your hands full trying to convince Frisk of your ideologies and training. Besides…”

She stopped for a moment and turned her head, her face held tension. I gave her a sympathetic smile and walked over to her.

“Thank you….so much Toriel”

She gave me a hard look and turned away to start dinner. I started to walk away and I heard a small.

“You’re welcome.”

I stopped in my tracks, more surprised she could whisper than anything, but smiled and headed back to our room.

 

Frisk was still asleep. They didn’t seem like they were in any discomfort and would most likely be asleep for a while, but in a couple hours I’d wake them to bathe so I could clean the sheets.

I took out my journal and began to write for my research. Then I started to formulate a plan.

In a place like this, there’s bound to be a hierarchy. Using the ruins as an example, monsters like Toriel are at the top. Monsters like Flowey are at the bottom, and if the ruins are sectioned off, the rest of the underground may be the same. Each section having their own bosses that run things. It is…unclear if the bosses of those areas get along. I suppose they’d have to, to a degree to keep the underground from starvation overthrowing the bosses or something like that.

We have two options.

Befriend the first boss or fight them all until we become sacrifices for the ones we are defeated by. Hmm…I wonder… If we are captured, will they kill both of us? They only need one more soul…

I turn in my chair to look at a sleeping Frisk. Would they force us to choose and reveal in our suffering? Or would something like that even matter to them once they got free or maybe they’d kill the both of us to “celebrate”?....

Frisk’s soft snoring filled the room, otherwise it was silent. I wish Kitty were here.

 

Either way, I wouldn’t let that happen. It was either both of us or neither of us.

That left the first option. We had to “befriend” the first boss. There is a likely hood that some areas would have more than one boss. Although I doubted it. They already had to deal with the other areas bosses, but what would be a situation that Frisk and I would have to deal with more than one meat head…?

I put my pen down and sat back in my chair, my hands behind my head. Then thought.

Of course, this is all just a hypothetical. I could be making a totally usele-

Family….

Family!

I quickly rocked back and started to write.

The only way something like more than one boss could occur is family. Perhaps not a full one. Conflict and estrangement would most likely happen, but siblings? That could definitely be possible, unlikely for all areas perhaps one or two is probable, but one way or another we have to gain their trust. This (besides convincing them not to kill us) will be the hard. They will be harboring their one chance at freedom so we _must_ become their asset.

I could convince them to keep me with some resistance because of my abilities but…Frisk will likely be the problem. There will be no effective way to hide their deafness. Especially if their mouth is shaped differently than a humans. It will be seen as a liability, Frisks skills will likely not matter to a boss.

Their slight of hand would not matter. A boss could pillage what they please. Our money we’ve gained would not matter. Even Toriel has a bathroom that looked to be made in pure gold. Frisk has a penis and can’t make a baby, so growing their empire is out.( Although maybe we could fadangale something with magic?? This is a last resort though. It’s likely monsters won’t be attracted to humans.)

They can fight. They can read lips for information, information to a boss is invaluable. Plus Frisk and I are the only one of our kind. Hopefully the bosses are frivolous and narcissistic, keeping us as a prize would be quite the thrill.

I hear Frisk moan and shift around. Aw man, has it been that long already?

I get Frisk up and help them to the bath. I explain how it works and they ask were the toilet is. I sigh and sign monsters probably don’t use them, as it seems all their food dissipates in the mouth.

*….Then how the fuck are we supposed to take a shit?*

I sighed again.

*We probably have to wait a few days for all the waste in our intestines to pass. After that, we’ll just stop needing to go. It is likely we will keep urinating though. For now, you’ll have to use the drain in the bath and shower as for number 2? You’ll have to go outside with paper towels.*

Frisk winced and threw their head back. Then put their hand on my shoulder.

*I’m so sorry.*

I shrugged and replied I guess I’ll be working out my thighs and I’ll be cool not to poop anymore. I turned to walk out as they started stripping. I stopped and slowly turned.

*wellalsobetrainingwithtorielsoyoullbeworkingouttook?bye.*

I signed as quickly as I could and ran out leaving my jellies in the bathroom with them. I felt something hit the door but kept walking. I looked over my journal on the desk and sigh as I tuck it away in my pack. I try to remember if we’ve sunk any lower, and to think I’m technically supposed to be at the top of the food chain.

I sigh again and go to the bed to strip it. I walk into the living room and spot Toriel setting the table. I ask where’s the washer she snatches the laundry from my arms and levitates them. I stare in awe as the fabric spins at an alarming rate, then plop in my arms again without a word as she goes back to cooking. I thank her and leave after she scoffs at me. Looks like dinner will be ready by the time Fri-….

Damn, I totally forgot this is probably gonna be the most awkward ass dinner I’d sit at and that was saying something. I made up the bed, mentally preparing for Frisk and Toriel to stare daggers at each other while i sat with her claw marks donning my face. Well, we’d only be here for a week. We  have to learn everything we need to know by then.

Frisk came from the bath completely healed and cleaned up but wore only a towel around their waist. Their pack in their hand, unzipped. Their caramel skin looking a bit pale. They put their palm to their forehead sideways and swiped away. Then pointed to their towel.

Ah fuck. We forgot their clothes.

I bite at the inside of my cheek. Damn, I only have two pairs of pants. One of which that are too long for me and might fit them and four skirts. I signed to them.

*We can split my clothes but…I I’m already taking a risk with the skirt. *

*Yeah it’s fucking cold and I have a feeling it will get worse…*

We both let the tension wind up in the silence while we thought. Frisk shook their head and signed.

*We’ll just have to scavenge while we train here. We probably won’t get the chance once we leave.*

I agreed but with that put on our already full plate we probably won’t sleep very well, but what else could we do?

*Alright we’ll look around every early morning and late night.*

Frisk nodded and pointed to the chest at the end of the bed.

*Theres some kids clothes in there. Maybe we can rip em up and sew em?*

I bit at my cheek and thought. I didn’t want to use anything in here for fear of angering Toriel but this was an emergency. Frisk took off their towel and tried to sneak for their old clothes. I ran over and blocked them.

*Ill be dead before I let you wear those nasty things. *

Frisk simply rolled their eyes and the two of us walked and sat in front of my pack to choose from my selection. We both agreed the pants should be used in a special occasion, so we ended up choosing thick yellow socks, a black long pleated skirt and a blood red sweater and a black letterman jacket.

It actually didn’t look too bad altogether but hopefully we could find/make more clothes. I didn’t want to wear the same clothes too often but looks like we don’t have a choice now.

*Lets go meet Toriel for dinner.*

*Oh, so she’s Toriel now? *

*Toriel, she, monster, my attacker, it’s all the same really. *

Frisk scoffed and put their thumb between their pointer and middle finger in a fist for ‘T’. Then brought to their cheek and swiped away for ‘Bitch’. You supposed that was their sign name for Toriel.

*Stop! That’s not nice! *

Frisk shrugged.

*She won’t know. * I immediately knew this would be a long night. We walked through the hallway and made it to the living room. Steaming food sat on the table, but Toriel not around. We took our seats with Frisk on the left and me at the head of the table. Toriel walked in with a tray of drinks. She scowled at me.

“That is my seat.*

“I uh…it’s…it’s easier for me to sit where everyone can see me. *

She huffed irritated but complied and sat across from Frisk. As soon as Frisk lifted their hands, I knew trouble was brewing.

*Toriel you know something? An injury has to be pretty severe for Cleo’s abilities to leave a scar. “

I opened my mouth to explain to Frisk but Toriel started to speak.

“Maybe her abilities are not as great as you make them out to be. *

Frisk stood their chair protesting loudly against the floor, and cracked their knuckles.

*Maybe, you shouldn’t have attacked a kid simply looking for help y-“

That…wasn’t all they said, but you weren’t about to say that. Toriel looked like she knew what they said.

“You should be careful _child,_ I could easily throw you out to the wolves. You two would have no chance. Youd be taken in front of a group your humiliation would be their enjoyment, and once they’d get bored they’d gut you alive and leave you to _rot_. She’s _lucky_ that’s all I did to her. *

Toriel jabbed a finger at me. That gave Frisk a start, they sucked their teeth and turned their head. The room got so tense I felt like I’d choke on the air, until Toriel intertwined their fingers in front of them and spoke.

“We need to lay down some ground rules for training. *

Frisk looked to me with furrowed eyebrows but kept their hands still. When Frisk continued their silence, Toriel went on.

“You two must follow every instruction I give. You two must work together and we must train everyday and above all, do whatever you need to, to survive _anything_. *

We both nodded, our expressions grave but it was something we all agreed on. She looked to us with a hard expression and picked up her plate.

“Training starts everyday started at 9am and ends at 5pm. *

She stood and walked all the down the hall, opened the door to her room and disappeared behind it.

Frisk looked down at their plate and signed.

*Lets go searching after we eat. *

I nodded and gave them a smile.

*ill make sure to bring the paper towels. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone so long i took a plan to las vegas to visit family but im back and super excited to write!!!
> 
> I also set up a patreon for my other stories i have other fandom plus more undertale stories if you like Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and other bits and pieces of my work, support my patreon! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on here free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet some mean buckos

After around the middle of the week, we stopped needing to use the paper towels outside. Flowey helped us in the scavenging of more clothes so we could catch more sleep but gave us a long, in depth lecture.

The training with Toriel were brutal to say the least. She had my focus on physical attacks and Frisk on magical ones. I reached muscle atrophy every day from working out or practicing moves, and it was painful to wake up in the morning. I often stayed at home and sneaked sewing lessons from Toriel while Flowey and Frisk went out to look for more fabric.

Toriel and Frisk was surly as always but there were moments of peace between them and that’s all I could really ask for, translating for them was exhausting. Although on the bright side, Frisk was getting better at reading different types of mouths. Sometimes I couldn’t translate because none of us knew the others language.

In the passing days I updated my plan in my journal, when I tried to tell Frisk about it, they said they shouldn’t know. Just in case they were captured, no one should know that I’m the brains of the two of us, so we stuck to procedures to follow in case certain situations happened.

Soon, it was the day before the last we were to leave, and I was sewing alone in what I’ve come to think of my room. Currently we had two and a half more pants, a shirt and two skirts. Maybe on the outside of the ruins, there would be more clothes laying around or to buy at a shop. All we could do was to hope

Despite everything, this was probably going to be the most pleasant of days. Who knows what was in our future, I can make plans all I want but if the unexpected happens we would have to rely on purely instincts? Would our wit challenge theirs? They’ve been fighting on instincts for as long as they can remember…. But we have been too. Speaking of which, I’d tried to make sense of the dreams.

I knew I had them for a while, but they’ve started to become reoccurring. It’s so frustrating trying to sleep and trying to figure out what its been telling me sometimes, I just give up on them and work especially hard during training to stop having dreams altogether. I couldn’t tell what had happened. I was used to translating but trying to write the unearthly concepts of what I was feeling and hearing in the dream was near impossible. I had incomprehensible words in my journal. It used to be neat organization in my head but now it was getting messy. Although, it was nice having the mess on the page and not my head.

There was a knock at the door, and I smiled. Despite protest from my muscles, I got up from the bed to go to the door.

Frisk stood there smiling, linen sack slung over their shoulder. It must have been a good day. They sauntered in dramatically and sat the sack on the corner of the bed and started to sign to me.

*Hey! Soo, we found a lot today! Flowey found most of it since he knew we’re getting kicked out tomorrow morning. He seemed pretty worried, he kept calling me stupid and asked if I was blind too. *

We both giggled. I could imagine the way his petals would crinkle and flare when he yelled. Frisk continued on.

*We found a lot of whole fabrics this time and 3 skirts 4 pants and two shirts. We can modify to fit us. I can help you sew tonight. *

I let out a relived breath and replied.

*Nice, we can get to bed quicker if you help too. *

The both of us laid everything out and started to get to work. There was little talk between us as our hands were quite busy, but it was the first we got to hangout without rigorously training, lamenting over plans, eating in a tense silence or just sleeping together. It would have even been pleasant if I hadn’t had to keep switching positions around the room from my screaming muscles. I had used my stamina to heal myself up, but it was almost counterproductive. As soon as the pain eased up on my body, I usually straight to sleep.

Now I had to manage my magic, when I used my jellies or any other power. I couldn’t even tell if I was getting stronger. I only had to hope I was making progress. I really hoped when we got outside and I got healed up, the boss won’t make me do manual labor. It would be a strategic move on their part to keep me in check, but I suppose I just have to hope they’d be none the wiser.

*Hey Frisk, I won’t tell you everything, but there is a few things about my plan you need to know. *

Frisk looked to me and nodded for me to continue as they sewed.

*When we go out, we need to find the top dog. We need to be under them, that probably means…*

Frisk nodded again and looked down at their work, then slowly set it down to sign.

*I know what we have to do, but why would they take me in? *

I knew they were referring to their deafness and I signed back.

*Well, we’re both human. You can entertain them with the tricks you’ve learned, plus you can read lips. *

Frisk sighed in relief.

*Good, I thought I was mincemeat before we even left. *

We fell into silence and we were almost done with our projects. I couldn’t wait to give my tight aching neck and back a rest. Then, there was a soft knock at door. Frisk looked to me.

*What’s wrong? *

I made a knocking motion on my palm and stood to go to the door. That was strange, Toriel never came to our room. I opened the door and to my utter shock Toriel stood there with a hamper as big as me. I…I couldn’t quite process that it was meant for us, so she huffed and shoved it in my arms and walked swiftly back to her room. I looked after her in a daze. Frisk came to my side, their eyes bulged out. The both of us couldn’t believe our luck.

We dug through the literal _pile_ of clothes to take stock of what we now had, and we found a pair of jarringly updated phones…? Well, if the bathroom looked like that, I suppose I shouldn’t have been so surprised but… It was strange seeing something like this down here. We played around with them a bit before Frisk found an app called dimensional box. They opened it and the both of us jumped back from the screen as a hologram projected from the screen. We looked to one another.

*Its free space! We won’t have to lug around the packs! *

I squinted one of my eyes at them and almost didn’t believe it, that is until Frisk stood and swung their whole pack into the hovering light. It zapped away and Frisk and I scrambled to the phone to watch the screen. The background turned a light pastel with the pack bouncing idly on the screen. Like a sleep TV screen and the logo, but this was much more futuristic.

We looked to each other and smiled. We laid out the clothes and took stock.

In all, we had 14 tops 20 bottoms 26 pairs of underwear.

From what Toriel gave us and what we made ourselves this should be enough. I almost cried, we hit the jackpot. Frisk was looking particularly hard at some jeans, when I gave them a look, they simply shoved them in my face. They had an unreadable look as they coxed me to look at them, I was about to sign to them that yes, they looked pretty good until the seam caught my eye.

It looked hand made.

It was so well done I had to do a double take but looking closely at it this wasn’t made in any factory. Toriel hand made these clothes for us. As I fit the last piece of the puzzle, I looked back to Frisk to find they were pouting realizing they had the wrong idea about her.

Before I could tease them about it, they quickly packed everything up and scurried off under the covers. Shifting around trying to take off their clothes. I giggled and walked to the opposite end of the room to turn off the lamp. Then I went back to the bed and sat on it and pulled the covers off to reveal their face. I pointed at my teeth.

*You’d better take care of your teeth or I’ll do it for you. *

They grinned up at me and I rolled my eyes, scooting off the mattress.

*You’ll still have to get up to spit. *

They turned their head and wined in the back of their throat then threw the covers back and followed me into the bathroom. I got to the sink and took out the floss, brushes, toothpaste and bottle of mouthwash. Frisk wrapped their arms around my waist and turned me around. I giggled as they hoisted me up on the counter. They leaned into me to give me a peck, but I put a finger to their lips, smiling. I tap my teeth and signed, first. They rolled their eyes and fingerspelled ‘ok’.

They opened their maw as I wrapped the floss around my fingers and started working between their teeth and brushing. I had to take breaks in between because the burning in my arms simply wouldn’t let me hold my arms up any longer. After I was done, I gave them the bottle and started working on my own mouth. Finally, I held the mouthwash in my mouth for as long as I could and spit. The burning making tears well up but not fall. Frisk held my cheek and gave me a kiss.

I laughed as they picked me up, I wrapped my legs around their waist, and they carried me to bed. All the fatigue suddenly hit me at once leaving my head spinning and my muscles sapped. Frisk must have noticed before I did, I’m certain I wouldn’t have been able to get to the bed by myself. I rested my head on their neck.

They pulled the covers back and laid me down. I scooted over closer to the wall as the got in beside me. I tried my best to wiggle out of my bra and shirt, but Frisk had to help me out of the rest. We gazed at each other under the blanket and there was a sort of relief between us.

We were finally putting on weight.

Ironically since the food we eat felt so light. Frisk grinned at me and brought their wiggly fingers close to me. I tried to swipe them away, but I was already smiling as their hands tickled under my breasts and up my neck. I wiggled as we played around.

I caught their hand in my mouth and bit on it. They tugged it out my mouth and pressed their lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around them and tried to deepen it, but they pulled away. Then pressed a finger to my lips with the other hand. They squeezed my thigh and I tried to play off my wince from all the lactic acid build up. They shook their head with a smile, and I pouted. Then hid my head under the blankets. I heard Frisk huff a laugh and fished around for my hand and spelled.

*D-r-e-a-m. *

In Frisk’s training, they had gained the ability to what I could only explain as dream sharing. It was soothing and healing, it surprised me since Frisk didn’t really have an affinity to magic. I honestly couldn’t wait to see what else they could do.

 

—

 

I almost immediately panicked when I felt the cold again, but it softened into a quieter buzz when I felt them squeeze my hand. I looked up to them and smiled. Now that the panic wasn’t so sharp, I realized that this cold was different. A deadly blanket instead of pins and needles. We looked to be in a snowy forest. It smelled thin and fresh, white and dark brown all around. Soft white clouds coming from my mouth. I…I don’t think I can hear.

I look up as the snow lightly fell. I felt Frisk’s hand jerk in mine. Frisk had suddenly looked behind them. I looked up to them, curious as they spelled.

*Howl. *

We held hands and looked beyond the trees and snow. Farther than anything we’ve seen.

We braced ourselves.

—

I groaned as sleep was being chased out of me by hands shaking my shoulders. I felt my neck pop. The achiness…wasn’t as bad as the previous days. I wiped at my eyes and opened up. Frisk had a shirt half on with messy hair and frantic eyes. They signed quickly.

*C’mon get ready! Toriel said if we don’t get ready in time, she’ll kick us out naked! *

Frisk helped me to my feet as I fought against the fog in my head, images of snow and white breaths leaving me. Frisk followed me to the bathroom while putting their shirt and went to take care of their teeth at the counter. I stripped and sat to wash up and peed in the drain. I took a shower to finish up quicker. 

I came out to find Frisk packing up, i.e. Vaulting all our things in the phone projection. I looked over my selection to pick out my clothes. I pulled on black pants with gold patches around the hips and butt, boots, an oversized grey sweater that I tucked into my pants along with my tail. Then tied my hair in a bun, finally pulling on my beanie and long coat.

By the time I got dressed, Frisk had packed pretty much everything up. All we had to do was carry our phones in our pockets. Frisk smiles at me and takes my hand, we go out and find Toriel she sighs and says.

“Come, as you two may have guessed, the exit is down the stairs. *

We have speculated what could have been down there and we both agreed it probably led to the rest of the underground. Seeing as we explored the rest of the ruins with no other exit being found. We all walked to silence, and it seemed Frisk was correct. The temperature started to drop as we walked deeper down the hall. The next part of the underground likely held cold snowy weather.

Snow, falling snow. I think that was the dream. but that’s all I could remember no matter how far I try to reach.

All of us rounded a corner and we came up to a large brass heavy looking door. Frisk and I simultaneously took a deep breath. Toriel looked hard up at the door before she turned to us and kneeled in front of us. I held up my hands.

“Cleo. We worked on your strength training as much as we could in the time given. You are very magically inclined, but you are going into a world where monsters use them on a daily basis, fighting as hard as they can. You are a bright young woman should you ever be in a pinch; your brains will always get you out. You must rely on yourself. *

She turned to Frisk.

“Frisk. You are so strong, in your mind and body but you also have patience. Use what I taught you, your strength and time to surprise the enemy. Your brute strength alone won’t cut it. You have an attitude, but you know how to push just before it gets you in trouble. Use that to your advantage, read the room and bide your time. *

Frisk looked hard down at Toriel, then brought their fingertips up to their chin.

*Thank you for everything, Toriel.”

I looked to Toriel, feeling a bit bittersweet.

“Thank you Toriel, believe it or not you’re the closest thing we’ve had to a mother. *

Frisk crossed their arms and turned their head pouting, as Toriel shook her head.

“You have to bury that kindness, Cleo. It will only get you killed…*

She stood and avoided eye contact with me.

“But if you insist on helping us all… Keep it tucked away and use it when it’s needed. Don’t be afraid to be separated from Frisk. Do what you need to, to survive, anything. *

I looked up to her and nodded. We didn’t hug. I promised I wouldn’t. I couldn’t do that to her.

Frisk and I turned on Toriel and put our hands on the door then pushed our weight on it. As expected, it felt like it weighed a ton, and the designs dug into my palms, but we were getting it to budge. White light peaked through, then started to pour in. Encouraging us forward and to a new area.

—

The first thing I felt was de je vu. The second was cold. We scoped out the scene then started walking down the paved path. We walked hand in hand, and I made sure to keep an ear out, but so far nothing much was happening. Whereas the ruins had monsters milling about. No one was around here although, it wasn’t peaceful per say. There was a static about the air, like the shadows were waiting for something to happen. It must have unsettled Frisk because they gripped tighter.

They looked down to me, question and concern in their eyes.

I shook my head.

We keep walking. The snow fresh and crisp, we felt trepidation cling to us like sap to trees. We came up to a rotted fallen tree base. Even though it looked bare and obviously dead, it was still quite hefty. Frisk scaled it first and took my hand as I jumped down. As we continued on, in the distance I saw us approaching an overpass. I got a bit nervous, from what I could tell it looked old and ric-

_KKKCCSHHHHT_

I jolted and looked at Frisk. We locked eyes then dug the balls of our feet in the snow, we took off.

We started our escape crunching through the snow. I was trying to discern between Frisk’ and my steps, every time I thought they were on us it was just Frisk’ steps. Damn, this was nerve wracking. Could they already be gone?

_CRARRCCCKAAATT_

Oh god, that was a loud sound. My ears rang, sensitive from focusing so closely on the surrounding noises. My hands went cold when I realized that nothing could have made that sound except for the giant tree that we needed up having climbing on top of. The realization only made spurred my legs faster and we came up to the overpass faster then I would’ve. I cringed liked looking down at it, it seemed even more unstable and rickety up close. The wood that made up the bridge was as splintered and rotten as the tree that got crushed by whatever monster was pursuing us. Some part of the planks were simply missing.

This wasn’t good.

Hiding in the forest wasn’t a good idea. A monster that lived around here would know their way around. We’d get lost and be hunted down immediately. Plus, the one pursuing us might be a boss. We would have to get their attention now.  Although, convincing every fiber of my being not to launch myself across the sorry excuse of a bridge was another thing.

Frisk squeezed the top of my arm snapping me from my thought and forcing my consciousness back into the moment. They looked to me wide eyed with a set jaw, their face broke in a cold sweat. There… there was something else wrong. Frisk suddenly burst into flames. I yelped and before i started scream, i saw that they were not flames per say but magic. The “flames” were the wrong color. It was much too red, and Frisk wasn’t in pain. They didn’t have the magic aptitude to see what I was, but they knew something was wrong.

We couldn’t move.

“H u m a n s.”

The deep disembodied voice made my hair stand on end accompanied with a nasty shiver. The fact made we couldn’t move made me all the more jittery. What was going on? The sound of the snow crunching started. That… that was footsteps, the monster sounded _big._ The two of us were still, except for our fearful tremors. I shut my eyes like a child hoping they’d go away or at least reveal themselves quickly.

Frisk’s grip on my arm turned bruising in quality but it was the only thing keeping me from losing it. The presence we felt just behind us heavy and suffocating. Just before we couldn’t take the sound anymore, we were finally, _finally_ forcibly turned around. Despite the weather, it felt much too hot inside your body. A cold sweat breaking out under your warm clothes and heat radiating from within your chest spreading under your sweater. You had to get your hands moving whatever you were feeling Frisk must have been feeling five times worse. I struggle against their magic. My muscles straining, its slow and my hands far too shaky but I manage to work against their magic to start signing.

“D o n t.  y o u.  k n o w…. H o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  b u d d y?*

The figure was cloaked in shadows, but they keep walking towards us. We waited painful anticipation as they came into view. It looked like I was right, they were wide and tall. My racing heart stopped abruptly when he finally came into view.

He was a skeleton.

Confusingly one with a gut. His appearance was jarring to say the least. The first thing I noticed was bright red glowing… eyelights? They sat in void deep sockets. They looked like they’d seen eternity. All his teeth looked like razor-sharp canines with a single gold tooth. His skull was closer to a dull grey than white, varies cracks and scars were etched into his dome. One prominent crack led to his gold tooth up the bone. Circling his neck was a heavy looking collar with gold spikes. He wore a huge jacket with gold teeth on the zipper and lots of fluff around the hood making him look even bigger. A red sweater was underneath his jacket down to…. Basketball shorts? And sneakers.

We jumped when he suddenly thrust out his hand to us. I blankly stared down at it. His phalanges were much too thick to be a human skeleton. They too were littered with nicks and tiny bits chipped away. I could just barely tell, but it looked like what held the pieces together were… deep red glowing streams. It reminded me of the color of his magic, but this was a much deeper color. Marron and blood shade. I looked over to Frisk. They furrowed their brows and grabbed his hand to squeeze.

When they squeezed his hand, however, their hand shook down to the forearms it seemed involuntary. I jumped when they shook their head sharply, snatching their hand out of their grasp. I gasped and put a hand on their back, quickly signing if they were ok. I was horrified to find they’d been electrocuted. We snapped our heads to him when he chuckled darkly.

“Ol buzzer n’the hand trick, always funny. *

He… he spoke but those jaws had yet to open. My brain was processing multiple things as they waved their hand to reveal a metal buzzer. I was looking at their hand the whole interaction. His slight of hand was daunting to think about. Frisk whipped their head to me as hopelessness creeped into their eyes. Usually, they only had to take a glance down at my hands but…

The skeleton gave us a look but kept talking.

“You two are humans aren’tcha? *

He sized us up like choice cuts. His grin flicking up like he couldn’t believe his luck. I open my mouth to respond but he just kept talking.

“That’s a fuckin’ riot. *

He said matter of factly.

“In fact, *

He took a step towards us and we could only lean back. Our shoes felt only a half-step to the bridge. Why would he need to make a power move like that? He just shocked one of us before scaring us shitless. He knew we had to be afraid of the bridge.

“I wouldn’t mind takin’ the two of yas home with me ta-*

“SAANNS!!”

You and the skeleton jumped. Their eyelights disappearing like wisps of a flame snuffed out. Leaving only the emptiness. I…I didn’t know how to translate instead vying for.

*someone’s calling loudly far away. *

Frisk’s We looked around and could just barely see someone in the distance. It’s likely they haven’t noticed us yet, but the skeleton in front of us seemed to be in distress. I thought for a split second that the cracks on them might actually be recent and he started bleeding but upon closer inspection, I squinted in disbelief red beads of sweat seemed to be forming on the crown of their skull. He growled deep in his chest. The sound prompting me to take a step back and take my chances with the bridge. Though the biting fear I thought, was…was he Sans? Was the one calling the boss?

“C’mon you two…”

He grabbed both of our wrists and walked across the shoddy bridge in just a few worrisomely creakity steps. When I was across, i noticed an equally run-down stand of some kind with other odds and end around. I didn’t get much time to look around, a monster the size of a skyscraper was approaching I instinctively tried to shuffle behind our captor. His iron grip had other ideas, tugging me back to my place beside him. He whirled on me and concentrated all his intimidation in a nasty glower and a low growl as he bared his teeth at me.

“ **Don’t speak**. *

He hissed in my ear and pulled my arm for emphasis. I was so shocked I couldn’t even cry but I couldn’t look at him. Folding in in myself in fear. I could feel Frisk’s frustration rising before anything could escalate, however, the tall spindly monster came trudging in front of us.

“SANS- “

They came stomping in and immediately stopped and looked to us in disbelief his sockets bore holes in us.

He was huge and also seemed to be a skeleton and almost more than twice “Sans” height. His sockets were much smaller and his skull shape longer but had the same shark-like teeth as Sans and a hard crack running down his socket warping it slightly. It looks like I made a good decision in keeping such an odious scar on my face. The skeleton had a large pointed chest plate with matching shoulder plates, tight black leather pants. They were held up by a red belt with a gold skull adornment in the middle, black high heel boots and red long sharp gloves.

As soon as the surprised passed, a slow, calculating grin contorted in his teeth. He straightened up and crossed his arms.

“SO, YOU’VE FINALLY MADE YOURSELF USEFUL HAVE YOU? *

“Yeah, boss. I’ve got two humans for ya, now we can take em to-*

“WE ARENT TAKING THEM ANYWHERE. NOT YET. WE MUST GIVE THEM A TEST! *

Sans’ face fell, looking at his brother like a lost cause.

“a…test…*

He spoke slowly in disbelief.

“YES, SANS. *

He replied, agitated Sans didn’t get his plans,

“A TEST. HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO-*

“A test? We done even have enough for two humans! *

His incredulous look turned equally as irritated as he snapped his boss. Were…were they siblings? I didn’t want to make assumptions but…The tall skeleton turned his back on us and waved a dismissive hand.

“THEN JUST PICK ONE, SANS. MAYBE THIS WILL TEACH YOU SOME RESPONSIBILITY AND REMEMBER TO KEEP DOOMFANGER FEED. *

He looked over his shoulder to us.

“I LOOK FORWARD TO PUTTING ONE OF YOU THROUGH HELL. NYEH HEH HEH HEH*

His voice was rough and loud against your ears. Through the entire interaction, you winced every time he spoke. Every passing phrase he spoke, you were starting to get more and more jealous of Frisk. With that, he left. Our muscles started to bunch up. The need to escape felt visceral. He still had his claws wrapped around our wrists. We tried to take more steps back and put some much-needed distance between us, but he yanked me back. Not to my original spot, he followed through and threw me to the muddy snow.

Sans kept his grip on Frisk.

His arm wrapped around their waist as they struggled against him. Red eye lights locked on me as they grew brighter by the second. It burned behind my eyeballs, but I couldn’t afford to look away.

“Have fun, buddy.”

I scrambled to my feet. Shit, shit! This was not good. If they couldn’t communicate or if there was a misunderstanding, Frisk was as good as dead.

“F-Frisk!”

Our eyes stayed locked with one another as I ran to them, and the next thing I knew,

They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story doesn’t get as much love as my other two but I have so much fun writing it especially how Frisk communicates with people I’ve never done something like this before and I’m diggin it it also deviates from my usual softer style of writing I wanted this to feel more raw I hope I’m getting that across   
> Ill uh link my twitter but er I have yet to post on my tumblr yet  
> https://twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> nyheheh self-promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We journey on without Frisk...

I couldn’t believe it.

I looked around the area, frantically shoving rising panic down my throat. It burned like bile, but I couldn’t lose myself now. Things, didn’t, go as planned, but…. technically, the hard part was done.

I sank to my knees, concentrated on my heartbeat and thought my way through this. He chose Frisk and that was something to celebrate. Hopefully, _hopefully_ they won’t throw them out. Frisk isn’t an idiot. I just had to hope somehow, they’d manage on limited communication. I chew my lip and slowly stand. Right now, I have to accept the fact I cannot help them at the moment. I’ll be even less help if i’m ambushed or freeze to death. Fucking around and panicking wasn’t going to help me. I’m still in danger. Just for now, I have to worry about myself.

As I walk through the frozen taiga, I feel the air lose its electricity and the padded snow steal even the sound of my breath. I started to work out what I was to do. The boss seemed to have no intentions to kill me. He wants to have some fun first. I doubt they know much about human biology and judging from their outfits the cold does not bother them. I suddenly wish I could write in my journal but getting attacked while writing in it wouldn’t be worth it. That thing getting lost would be less than pleasant and possibly ruin everything in the right hands. Trying to get my thoughts back on track. I forgot what the plan was.

I curse my unsteady brain and sigh. For now, I just need to survive and gently remind the boss of my needs. I had next to no idea what skeleton biology was, but I’m a lot softer than his hard bone. I had to hope he held some kind of empathy. I had to make an appeal. It will be harder for him to kill me if I’m seen as a being with actual feelings. I’d read about a case Serial killer Edmund Kemper claiming to

have once released a victim who saw a bottle of pills in his car and commented her father took the same ones. I have to find something in common…. I think back hard on the interaction between Sans and the boss…. H-he said something about puzzles? That was good enough.

I encountered other monsters, like the ruins, but they were a bit harder to convince not to kill me. Although, I also had to convince the boss not to turn me in to whoever to kill me, so this would warm me up. I tried really hard not to think of Frisk, but they kept worming their way in between my thoughts. Who else was I supposed to think about? I’d been with them for most of my life. I smile to myself as a memory flickers about my mind. My earliest memories is following them around like a little duckling. They tried to fight against the people who often brought woe to our life. Be it peers, adults or even guardians. So feisty with their little self. We both ended up beaten and bloodied but… I realized then, things were bigger tha-

“HUMAN!”

“Waaa!”

I took steps back too fast as my legs flinched like a frightened horse and stumbled back on my ass. I was shoved violently from my daydreams and came back to earth. The boss was standing in front of me a way away. He put his weight on one hip and looked down at me. Did I, see disappointment in his eyes?

“SO, ITS YOU IS IT?”

I looked up at him dumbly still a bit frazzled and silently nodded.

“NO MATER, ILL DEAL WITH YOU.”

I puffed my cheeks and stood. I then make a stance to show I was ready, knees bent and arms up. The boss seemed to give me a look before throwing a switch. How a switch was working in freezing weather was beyond me, but a maze rose from the ground similar to the spikes maze.

I looked it over then glanced over to the boss.

“THIS IS NO ORDINARY SPIKE PUZZLE. THIS A PUZZLE SO TERRIBLE NOT ONE HAS PASSED THROUGH!”

He looked over my calculating face, then hurriedly added.

“YOU SHOULD EXERCISE CAUTION OR YOU WILL MEET YOUR DEMISE! THESE ARE NO ORDINARY SPIKES FOR THEY ARE CHAGED WITH 7.5 AMPS OF ELECTRICITY! EVEN IF YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT PATH YOU CAN STILL GET ELECTRICUTED IF YOU STRAY TOO CLOSE!”

I nodded and took a deep breath. I was going to get through this one way or another. I dove right in, remembering a pattern I picked up at what I assumed was the boss’s sentry’s station. He looked taken a back as I bounded through it, but the longer I stayed within the maze, the more likely it was that the charge would attract to and shock me. I make sure to pick up my feet and jump step to step, square to square, subconsciously avoiding the splits in between. I can feel the charge sticking to my skin and raising hairs getting more intense as I stray from the middle of the squares. I wince a few times when it gives me a shock but nothing I couldn’t handle. I force myself to breath through it to not wear myself out.

I stepped out of the maze virtually unscathed and look up at the bewildered boss, but he quickly regains his composer and yells.

“YOU MAY HAVE MADE QUICK WORK OF MY PUZZLE HERE HUMAN, BUT I CAN GUARANTEE THE OTHERS WONT BE SO EASY. I WILL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY YOU WILL NOT GET PAST THE OTHERS!

I stood there was he made his escape, a bit lost for words. I adjusted my hat making sure everything was tucked in and thought. The boss was pretty unique and eccentric from what I’ve seen of other monsters thus far. Hmm I… wasn’t sure what to make of him. I think, I need more time with him to figure out what his deal is.

And that’s exactly what I did. Puzzle after puzzle there was more yelling and nearly escaped danger. After each puzzle cleared, the boss became more and more exasperated. You were actually quite worried for him after a bit. His face contorted in such coarse anger.

“I uh, well I actually did a lot of art and puzzles on the surface. There uh…. wasn’t much else to do.”

Of course, there wasn’t much to do because everything else was confiscated from me, but it was fun to do. The boss stopped pitching a fuss and crossed his arms looking down at you. I admittedly did not have a lot of confidence. It was just how I was brought up and the things I endured. Although, the way he was looking so condescendingly down at me was _almost_ enough for me to entertain the word self-respect.

“OH? SO HUMANS PARTAKE IN LIFE- THREATENING PUZZLES AS WELL?”

I played with my finger my feet shifty.

“er well, we’re all different and most times it’s not life threating, but i’ve actually been having some fun. The puzzles of the underground are a lot harder than what I could fish up from newspapers.”

He made a noise of understanding with a hand on his chin. After he treaded heavily off, I made a mental note that he never once interrupted me when I spoke to him. The more I talked to him, the more questions I had.

I continued on. The snow started to fall heavy with the wind pinching at my cheeks and nose. I try to solider through it but soon I can barley see my hand in front of my face. Of fucking course, a fucking snow storm. The bill of my hat protected my glasses but now I had to keep wiping at them, not that it made my range of vision any different. How was I gonna find anyone? Would the boss find me? It may be his territory but… this was a snow storm. One could barely see the heavy snow was disorientating. I could be walking straight off a cliff for all I knew.

At the morbid thought I suddenly train my eyes on the ground. It wasn’t much help but maybe I’d see an abyss should there be a sudden drop off? Could I find Frisk? God, what was happening to them? I coughed and clutch the fabric at my chest. The freezing air hard on my lungs and throat. As I adjust my turtleneck over my nose and mouth to breath better, I notice the force of the wind ease up a bit. Finally having catching a break, I speed my haggard pace to a jog. Even I my legs and knees scream at me to slow down I wasn’t up for getting caught in the rapture of a storm again. When the boss finds me, I’ll be forced to try and convince him to let me take him under his wing hopefully where Frisk is located. It feels like I’m past exhaustion and Toriel didn’t cook us anything that morning my stomach was also protesting my choices of how to spend my time.

“HUMAN.”

Oh, thank goodness. I pulled my head up to see the boss a few yards away from me. I smile and wave to him grateful to just see him the cold ache on my skin suddenly not so bad. But he did nothing to react to me. Usually when I smiled at him, he scoffed or crossed his arms or rolled his eyes like he was being greeted by an ignorant child. Although this time, nothing.

He simply glared me down like if he looked long enough, I’d disappear and solve all his problems. Did something happen while I was away?

Was Frisk alright?

Before I can start jumping to conclusions and wild scenarios, I whip my head looking around. I whisper,

“Where’s the…”

There were no puzzles nearby, just a large blank landscape. Even the woods had disappeared. I looked back to the boss as my stomach twisted further for a different reason. The grating voice, I had the unfortunate pleasure of coming to know as familiar, sounded.

“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FUN. YOU WILL DIE A PITIFUL DEATH, BUT DO NOT DESPAIR.”

No…no no no no. Before I could try and speak rationally to him without begging and pleading for my life as my panic took over, my body turned heavy, like the very air was trying to choke me. My muscles were struggling just to keep me standing against the sheer pressure. The only similarity I could give is I suddenly felt like Ichigo in the anime bleach, when a new enemy would show up.

It seemed to be particularly concentrated on my chest, a heavy popping sensation on my ribcage. I realize its him pulling me into a battle. It felt like a slight pat when I was pulled into other monster’s encounters. When I was in training it felt nothing like this, sure I could feel Toriel’s general agitation but this… It physically hurt to feel the boss’s bloodlust. It felt like my soul if he so much as looked at it wrong. I needed to find a crack in his armor. Shadows crossed his face as he assumed his offensive stance. This fucking skeleton this piece of utter shit he summoned a bone, and, on the end, his red magic formed a blade.

This mother fucking skeleton wielded a bone death scythe.

I start trembling at the thought of it being anywhere near my soul and start taking a few slow steps back.

“YOUR FRIEND WILL BE JOINING YOU SOON.”

Guilt pitches my stomach when I even consider fleeing. To the boss would remind me of the whole reason I’m here.

I was so scared I couldn’t move as shock set in, but it was no time to be in awe. I bite down on the fleshy line at the inside my cheek and taste a twinge of iron. A small move but enough to kick me into moving. I made fists in front of me, then pulled up. With my throat closed up on me at the moment this is my only option. This will be the first time I’ve chosen to fight out of training and if Frisk wasn’t here, I’d likely not even put up a fight but now this is something I have to do.

A huge bright glittering pink translucent shield was summoned in front of me. It was bigger than me and seemed to have had changed it’s color completely along with intricate markings. I didn’t notice before, but the boss forced my concentration on the fight. He started stalking towards me. The surrounding cold suddenly felt like it seemed into my stomach. The boss was as tall as a sky scarper and could tear me to pieces.

A bone burst from the ground right under my shield. No warning. I tried to hold my ground, but it had so much weight behind one measly bone, it threw me a few feet in the air. I barely had time to get heads or tails of myself before he was on me. He was in front of me slashing at my shield. A bone shaking clash rang out when our weapons met. The amount of raw power he possessed for his angular stature was absurd. I screamed when his brute strength forced me to the ground. I almost lost the hold of my shield and unsummoned it. That would have been an immediate death sentence. His blade sat right over my chest, sparkles flew as I tried to keep him out and he tried to pierce through. A dread sank into me with the very real and easy fact that he really intended to kill me!

I tried to muster up some strength to push him back and get some distance, but I simply couldn’t force my way through, physically or magically. I’d get myself off the ground a few inches, and he’d slam me back down. The impression of my body in the snow becoming deeper until I hit the soggy soil. My vision turned dark around the edges and my hearing got fuzzy for a moment. When I tuned back in, the back of my head was painfully throbbing. I couldn’t even think about the state of my back.

Suddenly, there was an abrupt absence of pressure, my biceps finally released from their hold. He gave me a tiny window of opportunity. The boss lifted his blade, intent on cutting my shield down but before his weapon met my barrier, I kicked the ground and rolled over to the side. My boot slipped a bit on snow, the magic blade just nicking me with ice and mud kicking up into my eyes. I was met with his scowl as his scythe buried into the dirt.

“W-wait! Please li…listen I don’t wanna fight!”

He snatched the blade from the mud as I frantically wiped at my stingy cold eyes. My shield staying hovering in front of me and moved as I did.

“IRRELEVANT, HUMAN. YOU WILL BE CAPTURED BY ME AND SWIFTLY DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL.”

“But!-”

“IT. IS. MY. DUTY.”

He narrowed his sockets at me and thrust his arm out in a sweeping motion.

I yelped when a barrage of bones connected with my shield, with more on the way. I side stepped and started sprinting, my feet barley meeting the ground. I made a hard turn when he summoned a wall of bones to keep me in check. I made sure to keep track of where he was behind me.

I ran to him head on and snatched up mud from the ground. I grit my teeth and thrust forward, plunging my fists into my shield in front of me. It morphed and shaped around my hands. The boss took a wide stance and griped his blade ready to strike me. When I was close enough to see the tiny lights glow in his sockets, I jumped up high and dashed the air around him in the sloshed mud and snow. He growled a growl that reminded me of Sans and slashed sideways. His range was wide with his long limbs and struck through my shield. Deep cracks split into it, like glass. From the crevices pink liquid spewed as the hard parts of the surface broke off and fell into the snow. Disintegrating into whips of air.

But I wasn’t behind my barrier anymore. I succeeded in my feint. I was crouched on the ground right under his nose, my thigh muscles wound up ready to pounce. My weapons now encircled my fists. Blazing red boxing gloves with claws.

“Hey!!! Listen to me!!”

I screamed at him before I sprung right up to his skull. I sneered as his sockets widened when our eyes met. I genuinely took a battle-hardened boss by surprise. I thrust my left fist up with my right behind me as I feel my weapon connect with his lower jaw bone. I gave him a swift uppercut, glad my gloves protected my fleshy fingers from his sharp bone. I made sure to follow through like Frisk taught me and his body started back. He was heading to falling on his back, but he righted himself, this time I couldn’t get away unscathed.

He supported himself on a back leg like second nature. My head snapped to the right. The next thing I saw was his black sharp claws coming towards me. I was too shocked to even scream. I felt razor edges catch on my skin and tear into the side of my rib cage. My magic gloves were snuffed out instantly. I hit the ground _hard,_ the wind sharply knocked out of me. I curled in on myself grinding my teeth in agony. My hand was throbbing as I cradled it.

Something was splayed over my face and it took me a moment to realize my hair came a loose from its bun. Oddly, my vision was crystal clear, even as I gazed at my glasses sat upside down in the snow. I saw his dark heels walk towards me. I removed a terribly trembly arm from my side to lift up and form my shield. The hard magic trying desperately to piece itself together much too small to protect your body in time.

The boss easily kicked through it, stabbing his boot into my gut and sending me flying across the snow. The pain made me feel sick. I wheezed and coughed weakly, the cold snow actually feeling quite nice against my cheek.

I needed to get up though.

Frisk was still with Sans and I was their only help. I gradually dragged my body off the ground. The boss simply watched as I lifted my forearms to push up on my palms. When I felt the pain there, I realized my boxing gloves failed to support my wrist on impact. It was bent, swollen and very broken. I was going to have to modify them next time. I took a break to take control of my coughing fit and pull my legs under me to sit on my knees. Then got to the balls of my feet. Tremors passing through me all the while. One at a time, bit by bit, I got to my feet. A sweat covering my whole body.

He looked to me with an unreadable expression as I swayed on my feet. Stars my whole body was burning in pain. My side ruined and agitating the open wound with just the movement of breathing and the cloth of my sweater. I could deal with my wrist. I’d broken things before. But this was only the second time I’d been slashed with claws.

After a few seconds, I processed he had asked me something. Which was amazing I didn’t catch it; his voice was booming even over the storm. I really must have a foot in the grave. I thought about it for what felt like eons, my side burned.

“Be-“

I winced, hard to talk.

“Cause I have to…. save Frisk…. Have…to”

“YOU’D DO ANYTHING FOR THEM…? ARE THEY REALLY WORTH SO MUCH? WORTH DYING?”

“Yes!... yes I…”

Stars, they worth the life of every single person on this miserable rock and so so much more. I felt like crying so I looked up, as I poked and prodded my brain for a name.

“Wouldn’t…. would you…do anything for Sans?”

I bent my knees and pointed my feet inward to help support my weight. I lifted my fists up to summon my puny shield again. I looked to it with a certain fondness then stepped up to the boss. My breaths turn ragged as I ran to him. Determined to win.

 

 

….

 

 

…. the snow…...the ground from a …..high place…

…..

…

 

 

…...frisk

 

I…. hear static….

.. it starts getting louder…… until I can tell it actually…… yelling

 

 

…..

..

Warmth…….

                                                            

 

 

…. Frisk…….?

 

 

….

..

……..

…

I wince, light peeking under my eyelids tinting everything red. I squeeze them tighter to block out the light and hid under the blankets, but I didn’t get far. My muscles ached like all hell. My head pulsed in time with my heart in pain. I’m pretty sure I was several types of dehydrated. Although it didn’t feel nearly as bad as I thought. I finally open my eyes and realize the room was being lit by my jellies. What did i…?

I heard a tiny gasp. My eyes search the poorly lit room. Hands come from the dark and pull our bodies close. I can tell they were relived by the way their chest was heaving against mine. I struggled to return their hug and in a second, they were on me. They pulled back and grabbed my hand frantically fingerspelling into my palm. I simply hold their rapidly moving fingers in both my hands and bring it to my face. Stars I was so glad we were both ok. We were here and alive and together, a weight was immediately lifted from me. Through all this pain and despair, we were here together. Frisk hands me a rag for my runny nose from being out in the snow.

We held each other leaned up against the wall for a while. It seemed we were tucked away in a corner of someone’s room. We sat atop a mattress on the floor. All was mostly quiet save for the sound of the heater and a few creaks of the house holding up against the storm. When I opened my eyes again, I realized I’d nodded off. I looked up to see Frisk’ eye flutter open. My hand went sifting under the pillow for my glasses. I find them.

 The room looked a twinge brighter, just enough for us to communicate. There were only a few of my jellyfish left wrapped around us so the source of light must have come outside. I’m glad I don’t have to talk; my tongue feels like gummy sandpaper. I finally ask.

*What did I miss? *

They huff and simply look at me in pure adoration. Then their eyes look a bit sad they have to remember what happened, holding their hands up.

*Communication was obviously near impossible. I just kept watching them go back and forth while getting close to getting caught up in their fight. I got to stay by the skin of my teeth though. The tall came home shortly after the short one…. teleported me away??*

Their eyebrows were furrowed in concern and confusion recounting the moment.

*The two started fighting. I think the only reason i’m alive is because I proved I was some sort of useful. I swiped some gold off the short one…. It was hard to choose which one they both looked like they could turn me into pudding. Then both looked at me as if …I just appeared in the room. The tall one started laughing a lot. The shorty…. *

I frowned when I realized why one of their eyes seemed to have more bags than the other. It wasn’t bags, it was discolored from a receding bruise. They simply looked into my eyes, letting the silence speak for itself. _If you hadn’t been there…._

Then they looked down again, a smile tugged at their lips.

*Then he threw me in here, felt some slams. Then walked out when I thought no one way around because I was bored and needed to eat. Turns out the shortie had the same idea. I was hiding and looked at him, was mopping in the kitchen Before going in some basement. I ate, slept, watched tv. After a few hours, the tall one came in. *

They made dramatic motions and pat their hand on the wall.

*All huffy and slamming doors, with a bloody mouth, had you slung over his shoulder. Tossed you on the couch next to me, you were… really messed up. There was blood on the couch, and you were unconscious, your breath and pulse were weak…. But…. *

Their smile grew as they looked down shaking their head.

*I held you… used my own magic to enact your jellies and he said something… I didn’t catch it but…. I don’t know how to explain it he seemed like a sore loser despite obviously winning. I think we made it. You did it, Cleo. *

I nodded and allowed myself some pride. I flush a bit as my hands stray up to my face. The big bad boss picked up my glasses for me. Of course, after beating the living shit outta me but somehow that seemed even more notable. Or my sense of kindness was royally twisted but I’d already knew that when Eden was trying to defend my guardian. The thought sours my mood and I hurry to find another train of thought. I looked around the room and looked to Frisk then tapped my wrist. They reply,

*Morning around 10 am.*

They smirked at me.

*I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when shorty was going at it, last night with some chick. I’m deaf and felt the wall shaking the whole time, right here. *

They pat the wall our bed was shoved up against. My cheeks felt pinched and warmed up.

*H-He was fucking?!*

I signed quickly, an incredulous look on my face. Frisk nodded.

*Lasted quite a while too. *

I chewed on this piece of information for a bit. The thought of either of those two doing anything remotely intimate was hard to process especially next to me as I was sleeping. Although, I do remember the way Sans was gazing at our thighs when we first met.

*Was it- was he blowing off steam or did he… was he having fun…? *

Frisk thought back and idly looked towards the room where it probably happened.

*Both? I’m not sure, but he seems like the type to get violent from sexual frustration. *

They rolled their eyes. As they spoke, they fished around under the blankets.

*but… there’s something between those two. It was strange watching them. I couldn’t tell what they were saying but…. they didn’t really yell at each other. The tall one would yell something and the shorty just…. Stopped he… stepped back- ughgh, I don’t know how to explain it. But the tall on would get this look in his eye… and shorty would just…. let him have his way…*

They stared hard at the blankets frustrated with trying to explain and looking for something in those pesky covers. Then, it seemed they found what they would looking for. Frisk handed me my phone…. Which miraculously only suffered a few cracks and dents. Oh! That wasn’t my hip that snapped yesterday, when I fell, it was my phone. I looked at it, turning it over in the light. Then looked up at Frisk in question.

*Hey, you fix bodies. I’ve been playing around fixing objects. Took me most of the night, still not perfect though. *

They glanced down at my phone, then pointed to their side. My fingers strayed to my own side and… The tears… They fixed them up. We slowly smiled to one another. Then scooted closer and wrapped each other up in a warm hug. They pat my back and I buried my face in their shoulder. When we pulled away, I went through my phone to get my backpack out and write in my journal.

We sat the smell of smoke hung heavy in the air something else, something tangy laced with it. I couldn’t put my finger on it. I wrote about the puzzles. As I went on, I realized I didn’t know the boss’s name. I was trying my best to interpret what Frisk was trying to explain about their dynamic. The boss was holding something above Sho- Sans’ head. I assumed they were brothers when they called each other as such. It was rare but it happened. It was obvious they had a sort of hierarchy. The boss was at the top, then Sans, then us. I wonder what the Boss said when he brought me here. He didn’t seem sentimental, but he wasn’t above cruelty.

I wrote about the fight and there’s just so much we don’t know. When… In the middle of the fight, when he told me it was his duty to bring me…. To the city he said? He said it so fervently, like he was trying to convince himself he had to deliver me to the city. I can’t help but to wonder what was said between the two when they were fighting. After we fought and he first brought me to his home.

The curious case of my shield. It was strange, was it because it was my first fight? That couldn’t be right, I’ve used my shield in other encounters outside of Toriel’s lessons. Eventually I finish up and put everything away then stretch my arms up.

Wait, if Frisk was fixing my phone last night and didn’t sleep a full 8 hours when they were brought here yesterday….

*Frisk… have you slept…? *

They thought.

*I’ve been taking power naps all through last night and yesterday. *

I squinted at them, pouty.

*What! I’m a light sleeper. Especially with emo kid eating that chick out like his gonna get slipknot tickets! *

I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh, but I couldn’t help it. That was fucking hilarious. I coughed and laughed with my head on the wall and Frisk guffawing beside me. It hurt to. My brain only pounded harder in pain and my throat felt like it was being scrubbed with steel wool, but I couldn’t stop. When I caught my breath and calmed down, I signed,

*So, what do we do now? *

They shrugged with a look a cross between hopeless and they couldn’t be bothered to care too much.

*I’m not sure. Shorty said we would all talk when everyone got home. We’re…pets now? So, clean, I guess? *

I nodded and thought.

*When does the boss come back? *

Frisk gave me a questioning look and an amused smile.

*Boss? *

I shrugged.

*Its what his brother calls him. *

They nodded still smiling.

*I think I’m starting to get a hold of their dynamic. It’s fitting though. And the shorty? *

*I actually don’t know his real name. I’m honestly scared to ask and he doesn’t seem to call him anything else. But the boss calls the shorty Sans. *

Frisk slowly nodded committing the new information to memory.

*Well, big boss won’t be here till around lunch, and shorty gets here a bit earlier. *

_Roww_

I turned to the door startled when I heard a muffled cat’s meow. I pushed up my glasses with a finger. A little black paw patted and searched the little space under the door. I turned to a curious Frisk.

*They have a cat?? *

Frisk nodded understandably now.

*Oh yeeah, I forgot about the little guy. *

Frisk got up and helped me to my feet. Oof, Frisk helped heal me up, but the mess of blood still crusted onto my skin. It did not feel good, pinching and itchy. I idly scratch the scabs away as Frisk tried the door.

Their frame immediately sagged.

Uh oh.

*He fucking locked us in his room. *   

Damnit.

*Did he leave us any food? *

They gave me a smile that didn’t reach their eyes, and quickly dropped it when they walked away to the corner of our room. They bend down to the foot of the bed and presented me with their findings, humorless smile back in place. A dog dish sat in their hand.

I…. looked at it dumbstruck and walked closer. Sure enough, in the dog bowl was dry pet food. I looked away and lifted my glasses then rubbed my eyes with a hand. We hadn’t eaten for all of yesterday, up until now. I sustained a lot of damage in the fight. And the trek I endured in the cold, fucking around with the boss’s puzzles. Getting scared shitless multiple times. Not to mention the energy I used to heal me and Frisk up. We were in no way available to defend ourselves if push came to shove. We would have to be on our best behavior. And the boss, head of the household, seemed like the picky type. I hadn’t interacted with Sans much but he seemed to want to punish us for any reason just so he could. The smell was threatening to be appetizing. I took a deep shuddering breath.

*OK. We’re gonna have to wait for them for now… *

I frowned and looked around the messy room.

*Let’s wash up together and you can get some sleep afterwards …*

I shake my head looking down and listening to the cat clawing at the door that had more freedom than we did, but still wanted to get into the room with new people in it.

*Ill make sure to keep watch so just make sure you sleep. You can’t protect me if your sleep deprived. *

They rolled their eyes but conceded.

*lets hurry, shorty will be here soon, and I don’t want to egg on his perverse tendencies *

I giggled as we walked into the bathroom with our packs and closed the door behind us. I smile up at Frisk as I get to work peeling off layers of warm clothes. The replies between us slow with busy hands.

*You’re a lewd person too! *

They reply in between unbuttoning and tugging clothes off.

*Hey! You can’t act innocent! There’s some pretty naughty diagrams in that doctor book of yours! *

I giggle and reply after slipping off my panties.

*Yeah but I can mask it by saying I’m a doctor. *

They chuckle loudly. I snap off my bra and try not to look in the mirror. I turn on the fancy sink and stick my head under it. My head finally stopped hurting confirming my suspicions of dehydration, so I stay under there for several long minutes. After I’m done, I blow my nose on a rag. Still congested from being int the snow.

It seemed the Japanese style of bathrooms was just a thing around here, but the brothers’ bathroom was even more massive than Toriel’s. It was sleek and mostly black with silver accents. The counter was a glossy polished wood with white bowl sinks sat on top. It seemed Sans kept the bathroom cleaner in here than his room, or he just didn’t need to be in here as much. There was only one stool and Frisk turned on the long shower head above it and plopped themselves on the floor. As clean as the bathroom was, I didn’t want them just sitting on a bathroom floor. Although I knew they wouldn’t take no for an answer, so I just sat on the stool.

We grabbed our respective soap bottles and washed up using the soap sparingly but enough to get us clean. Frisk helped me wash my hair then switched to my dog shampoo and helped me wash my ears and tail. Their massaging fingers feeling like heaven washing out mud and blood from hair and fur. After that, we stood in the shower trying to figure out how to work it. It was very high tech annoyingly so, and strangely controlled. The water came from a large metal grate on the celling that encompassed the whole square shaped shower and certain buttons controlled certain sections of it.

I sign off handedly while messing around with the shower.

*I wonder what dog food tastes like. *

Frisk, who had been squinting at the control panel, snorts and rolls their eyes.

*Suppose we’ll find out. *

We manage to turn it on so half the shower had water raining down it. We stood on opposite sides of the shower and I leaned my back against the wall, sighing. I was definitely gonna stretch when I got out. I may be weak, but it’d be pretty lame to pull a muscle fleeing from an encounter.

I lazily open my eyes and look to Frisk who’s gazing at my breasts, but their eyes aren’t quite in focus. Then my own eyes travel down down their torso to see their member flushing a chub. I blush and crack a smile, when Frisk comes back to earth and I point at it. They look down and shrug, which makes me giggle more. They point to me and with their palm facing their face then roll their four fingers across their face, signing.

*You’re pretty, you’ve finally been eating well now too. *

I flushed and looked down. Throughout the years, Frisk and I have mostly only had each other. The language barrier just shoved a wedge in the divide even with me as a translator. We’ve had to play a lot of roles for one another. Frisk steeped closer to me. They had that look in their eyes that I haven’t seen for a bit.

*You wanna pass the time? *

I bit my lip and looked off to the side before looking back up to them.

*Don’t you want some sleep first? *

They mirrored my habit and caught their bottom lip in between their teeth before replying.

*You know I have trouble falling asleep… *

They brush a few locks out of my face with one hand and thumb over the inside of my ear. My breaths turn heavy with the mere insinuation.

*But I think I know what’ll put me right to sleep. *

We hadn’t done anything since we were so busy. Frisk hadn’t wanted to over work me, but we were so happy to see one another alive. And we were starting to get healthier Frisk had also been gaining weight and Toriels lessons, although being magic originated, toned them up. Meat build on their hips and butt now. Magic really was something, to change our bodies so quickly. I hadn’t taken the time to look much in the mirror lately, but I supposed I changed too.

I shuddered when Frisk circled a bit further in my ear petting the fur on the outside with the rest of their fingers. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted up to them and they met me halfway. Both of us eggar and wanting to lead. Frisk suddenly broke it off. They pointed to the ground and made a gun hand-shape, then curled their thumb and pointer finger, signing.

*Let’s do it quick, here so we won’t make a mess. *

Frisk left the shower I turned the water just a bit cooler. Frisk always got pretty hot. I pinch at my hard nipples and rub my thighs together already feeling it. One hand travelled down and rubbed at my clit. I kept pressing up hard and grinding against it. Frisk came back with a full hard on wrapped in a pink condom. Even though Frisk claimed to go quick, they promptly sat right in front of me and slipped my legs over their shoulders. Supporting all my weight with ease. My thighs were spilling over their shoulders but wrapped each arm around each leg. I had no fear except hoping they wouldn’t tease me _too_ much as we probably shouldn’t be hanging around in here.

They leaned in close and gave my labia a kiss the sweet kisses turned sloppy and they started licking me up. They circled their tongue around my hood until their lips sealed around it and refused to let go. They kept swirling around the hood and sucked it until my clit become flushed and engorged.  They pressed the flat of their tongue up against the exposed little nub. I was dripping down their chin as they worked me over and wouldn’t let up for anything. My walls were throbbing for something to latch onto and Frisk was doing me so well. My hands lost in their curls griping onto them. I couldn’t take it anymore and I tapped two times on their back, needing to feel them deep inside my cunt.

They finally granted me mercy and let me stand on wobbly legs but not before shoving their tongue in my mouth. We broke the kiss and I turned facing the shower wall meeting their hips, doggy style. They leaned across my back, both our chests heaving. One of their hands played with my hood one last time and traveled up my stomach, between my breasts and settling on my throat to feel the vibrations of my moans. They slipped inside slowly as they couldn’t help but to tease me even on our limited time. I’d push back against them, but their hand held me in my place.

Finally, all the way inside, we both whimpered and groaned. They filled me up and I clamped down on them. I tried to keep my lips closed and the groans to the back of my throat, but the way Frisk always pulled out with just the tip and eased back in a little faster every time really got me going. My throat vibrated against their hand, in response, they held their fingers around my throat just a little tighter.

The knot in my suddenly sprung loose when I wasn’t expecting it. The hand that was holding my hip taped me once on the thigh. I removed one of my hands from the wall and I tapped two times back. They seemed to like that answer, their moves charged with energy and they went faster. Both their hands pinched at my nipples pulling opposite ways as they pounded into me. It was so hot in my pussy and Frisks dick made everything feel so good. The pleasure in my tits felt like it went straight to my walls, throbbing in time with my racing heart, and oh god I’m gonna cum aga-

“Hey! Hurry up and come downstairs you two!”

My heart dropped. I was stunned into silence, but nothing could stop my body now. Especially Frisk who likely hadn’t noticed me tense up since they hadn’t let up in their pace. I was wide eye until I snapped my eyes shut and grit my teeth together. I stomped to keep myself from screaming and came all over their dick as Sans banged on the door. Frisk was close but pounded through my orgasm. They came after me and after a few quicker, hard deep pumps inside me with a shaky hand. I tapped at Frisk’s arm multiple times.

I hear the door open and stomps in the room. Sans slides the shower door to the side and saw the two of us sitting on the floor. Frisk covering their softening erection and me beside them. I flatten my ears on my head hid in my thick dreads, with my tail under my ass. My breasts spill over an arm and another between my closed thighs hiding my still throbbing pussy.

He smiles looking quite pleased he caught us off guard. Even if I knew that I flushed all the more looking at his shit-eating grin considering Frisk was about 6 inches deep inside me a few seconds ago. I flush bright red and look down, as I have to uncover myself to sign. I can only hope he didn’t understand human biology and hadn’t noticed how hard my nipples were. Although I do feel him looking over our bodies.

“I lock you here, so you won’t get into trouble, and you use the bathroom without permission. *

Frisk looks hard at my hands; probably still upset they cannot read his mouth at all.

“Cmon you two. *

Frisk and I looked to one another as we were currently quite compromised, and Frisk likely still had a cum filled condom slicked on their dick. Sans rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated. He turned his back then said,

“If you guys aren’t dressed and downstairs in two minutes, you’re getting a punishment. *

My stomach dropped.  I hadn’t known what Sans was capable of, but if it was anything like Frisk’s eye even after I’d healed it up or his brother, he wasn’t one to be messed with. After leaving the shower, Frisk swiftly disposed of the condom. We both scrambled for towels and stumbled into clothes. I wiggled into a sweater and a skirt, unfortunately I don’t have time to safety pin my hat on. Frisk slipped on a skirt and a T-shirt. It was a mad dash just to not be beaten.

So much for Frisk’s nap and my stretches.

*Ya ready? *

I nodded and we held hands and looked to the open door.

Well this was it. We have everything in place, now we just had to grit our teeth and get through it.

We ran on to go downstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the reader (usually) has sheep ears right? I hope I explained that oki ~.~  
> Hey! hey! Its the first fight and sexy scene!! they were both a lot of fun to write! i know angst is kinda outta style but i like writing for a wider range of genres 
> 
> I have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! I’m usually on my tumblr talking about upcoming stories, when story chapters will come out and you can ask me thing! I also post musings and such I usually keep most of my art on my Instagram   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstrucknightmare24  
> https://www.instagram.com/starstrucknightmare/
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Detriot Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare


	7. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first day in the skeleton men's household...

The both of us sit on our knees in the living room floor, Sans stands in front of us. I tug on my hat looking down at my knees as I try not to lament too hard that Sans just saw my naked wet body…. Although the way he kept looking at me, like he’d been starving for years and I was his first slice of meat, it was hard to forget. I have a feeling he’d still be leering at us even if our bodies weren’t so healthy. Frisk didn’t seem to mind so much that Sans probably startled them in such a…. vulnerable position. Frisk was usually a pretty candid and unstirred person.

“you two better be glad ’m feeling generous. I won’t punish you now since you’re new but next time? you do anything without my or the boss’s permission you will be paying for it understand? *

We both nod fervently

“good then now’ll go over some rules…*

It wasn’t that there were a lot of rules, per se… but the rules we had were…involved. We couldn’t go in any room by ourselves with the doors locked. We had to ask to use pretty much anything around the house except for cleaning supplies. We had to clean the whole house at least once a day. (and he said that was pushing it.) Finally, completing anything thing else they told us to do.

“goes without sayin’ you two will be obeying our every order. break any of these rules and you’ll get a swift punishment. *

In the back of my mind, I did wonder what the punishments were. Where they were specific to the level of wrongdoing? Or whatever he felt at the moment? (Of course, you didn’t dare ask.) The way he said that makes me think he’ll probably use any excuse to serve a punishment. He smiles down at you two and slowly the sharp incisor-like teeth pull away from one another. Sans is opening his jaw. A red glow burns in the inky black of his maw.

We both jump with a start when he runs a slimy long fat tongue along his teeth. I follow its every move and get unnecessarily anxious when it gazes the point of his teeth. Frisk gulps but other than that we stay silent, perhaps a bit shaky but we stay put. Although Sans’ brow bone twitches irritated when we don’t seem to be screaming and crying. Honestly, we were just to stunned to say anything. I wasn’t really the type to loudly cry if I didn’t need to. What would be the point? Our eyes tracked his mouth trying to figure it out. Suddenly, Frisk raised their hand beside me.

“what is it kiddo? *

I nodded to Frisk they started signing.

*What will we be calling you?”

Sans looked taken aback either by the question or this was the first time Sans saw them communicate I couldn’t tell. I glanced up at the red sweat started to lightly bead on the crown of his skull. It’s likely he wanting to see something different than the apathy in our eyes, but we hit rock bottom long before we ended up here. Even Frisk, who often tries to protect me. Pride is in fact a luxury for both of us.

Sans seemed to think on it for a bit. The deep rumble coming from him was…noticeable. The floor seemed to shake a bit. My worry stared to bubble when I thought of the event of the two behemoths actively arguing…

“We’ll discuss that when the boss gets back. ‘m sure he’ll have so many rules for you two you’ll almost regret bunkin’ wit us. *

He started towards us. We didn’t miss the way his smile hitched up when we leaned back in response.

“’course… ya didn’t really have much of a choice, seeing as outside is… less than desirable”

he easily hefted the both of us up by our waists. A power move but an effective one, seeing as no human could lift us with such a deftness.

He throws us haphazardly in the kitchen and declares.

“For now, you two well be cleaning until he gets back. *

He seems to give me a bit of a look as I still sign after being shoved on marble floors before rolling his eyes and promptly leaving. We can’t see him, but I hear a _whumf_ and soon after the tv being turned on. I finally allow my shoulders to drop a bit. His sheer presence was big and heavy. An atmosphere I hated and could never quite get used to.  I rub at my smarting arms and sigh. I’ll have to hold off on healing for a bit.

Frisk looks around before looking back at me with a deadpanned look and rubbed their hands together horizontally.

*where’s the supplies…? *  

I face palm and glance over to the doorway. I…really didn’t want to interact with Sans if I could help it. I didn’t want any opportunity to slip up. I tug down my hat and woefully regret not pining it to my hair, cleaning required a lot of moving around…

I stand and reply.

*let’s just…look around, I guess? *

Frisk gives me a knowing look before standing.

*think we’ll have to ask to piss? *

The thought makes my dark brown skin feel cool.

*I wouldn’t be surprised. *

The two of us begin to search the frivolous kitchen. It had black marble counter tops with the main island being red, coupled with a red back wash on the wall. While flooring was white with black cabinets with silver accents and, it was also….

*you…you! You’re so short! *

I sigh as gargling giggling noises come from my companion. The kitchen was so nice and sleek looking but, not only was the kitchen the size of 2 living rooms but all the counters cabinets and islands was at least a few heads taller than me. Frisk could reach most things with some effort, but I may as well have been reaching up a tree… The sink was so absurdly tall it may as well have been laughing down at me. I sigh and think as Frisk pets atop my hat.

I relent and go for low hanging fruit and go through the cabinets and draws on the bottom. Frisk tugs my hat down before snickering away and going to the closet sized sink for a broom.

Eventually, I find rags and cleaning supplies --I mentally note that I could easily fit in cabinets for hidey spaces should I, stars forbid, upset Sans. The island was much too tall, but I was able to run climb up the counters on the back walls. I sat on my hands and knees and made sure to tuck my small tail between my legs hidden under the fluff of my skirt. Frisk waved to me and signed.

*I’ll sweep first, then you can wipe down the floors when you’re finished the counters. I’ll do the dishes. *

I nodded seeing as Frisk was the only person who could even reach the sink. I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater, spritzed the cleaning solution on the rag and got to work.

As we clean, Frisk and I bounce ideas off one another. Nonverbal communication always helped out in these situations, but as we sign, we realize this is likely sans first time having round the clock pets. Aside from the cat who is most likely the boss’s pet. Hmmm this whole thing had me relived and anxious at the same time. The boss… did have a leadership mentality and was capable of taking care of others, that was evident at least with the cat, but Sans…

Frisk helps me on to the floor and they move onto the dishes. It sounded like the TV was still on and Sans had fallen asleep, so I allow myself to relax a little more. I sigh and think offhandedly that keeping this huge place clean was gonna be a challenge… For now, I’ll have to see more of how everyone interacts with one another before jumping to any c-

_Roow_

I feel something bump up against my thigh and speak of the devil. I look behind me to an all-black cat with fluffy hips and chest. He looks around with bright green eyes like he wasn’t just rubbing on me. His tail vibrates as he walks in front of me and my mood is quickly elated. He’s a bit rugged with a chewed-up ear and a scar coming from his muzzle to his eye. My hand absentmindedly grazes where my own scar’s similar placement is. It looked like just about everyone has been in a scrap or two down here.

I offer my hand to him after wiping it on my skirt and he doesn’t even bother to sniff at me just walking under it to have me pet him. I smile big for what felt like forever as he nuzzles up to me, I whisper

“and what’s your name little one…?”

I pet his soft head as I feel him purr into my chest.

“YOU WON’T GET AN ANSWER NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, _PET._ ”  

“Aah!!”

I fall back at the startling loud voice, but kitty seems to be all but used to it. He seems to look up at _me_ with a ‘ _what? Didn’t you know he was there?_ ’ face.

All it took was one glance up at Boss to get me scrambling up to my feet. I let kitty jump from my arms. He walks over to Boss to rub against his ankles. I start to sweat as I stand at attention and he glares over my shoulder.

I turn and realize Frisk still has their back turned doing the dishes. I blanch and hurry to let them know the Boss is here. I get as far as thee steps before that aura catches me again.

“HMMM.”

The Boss turns me around to face him and lifts me eye level with him. Seeing as the last time I saw him this close he severely broke my body, (and not in the fun way) my heart is racing. Being this close, I make out his eyelights in otherwise empty slanted sockets. I can finally make out his expression, he seems to be contemplating something with furrowed browbones and a hand to his angular chin.

“HUMAN! *

I squeak in response.

His mouth quirks up in pleasure of my outward fear. It reminds me of his brother a lot more subtle but familiar.

“THE OTHER IS INCAPABLE OF HEARING CORRECT? *

I nod, my throat closing up on me. I was scared of both of them, but I was terrified of the boss. Unlike his brother, every reaction I had to the boss was painfully not dramatized.

“THEN THEY CAN STILL FEEL VIBRATIONS CORRECT. *

I furrow my eyebrow confused but I slowly nod. I had no idea what he was getting at, was he going to stomp on the floor? The Boss’s razor-sharp teeth simply grin at my confusion. Heeled boots click beside the middle island my floating body follows through the air as I tuck my legs underneath me, I subconsciously try and find my balance. He lifts his arm and I slowly float above it. I have but a fleeting thought before his arm vanishes at his side and my body goes flying into the polished red marble top.

Bursts of violent pain explode through my side I landed on. As stars turn up bright behind my eyelids. I feel the magic hold on me release and feel hands guide me off the cold harsh surface. My mouth tastes like it’s full of pennies as I try to breathe. I feel myself slide off the cool surface I try to stand but the hands hold me steady in a bridal style. My arms hurt badly as I realize my hands are buzzing with pain, but I still sign. When my sense of self comes back, my shoulder and hip on my right are throbbing. Tiny threads of my magic are subconsciously trying to ease the pain without overexerting myself, but I can convince myself to ignore it. There are other things to focus on.

I’m glad Frisk’s hands are full because I don’t think I can speak. I’m pretty sure I was able to protect my head but as my hearing tunes back in, I realize Sans is standing slightly behind The Boss. He looks tense with sweat beading down his skull and a shadow cast across his face but I’m not sure if that’s because he may have gotten in trouble for sleeping when The Boss came home, or his pets were not obeying his orders.

“-HE LIVING ROOM. THERE ARE MORE RULES TO DISCUSS. *

Finally, The Boss turns on an immaculately polished heel and steps into the living room. Sans throws us a dirty look and looks like he wants to punish us himself but the fear in his eyes burned brighter than the spite. Although I still tuck my arms in my chest and curl up in Frisk’s arms recoiling at his glare. I feel Frisk hunch over me trying to physically use their own body to shield me from his scrutiny. Sans looks back in the living room and leaves after The Boss in a huff.

I press into Frisk’s chest and sign that I was fine. It had to be some sort of skill to cause so much pain but not horrible damage, nothing was broken and the little blood that was in my mouth was from the initial impact when I bit down on my cheek. No internal bleeding. I probably just had some large bruises, but I knew for a fact that could have ended much worse.

Then again, I had no idea what being thrown into a counter felt like.

Frisk’s shoulders dropped just a tiny bit as they crossed the kitchen into the living room. We were going to have to wipe down the counter again.

Frisk sat me gently on the soft plush carpet floor. I used the inside of my sweater to wipe at my mouth. I had no idea how they kept the carpet looking brand new, but I really didn’t want to find out what happened if I dirtied it.

The Boss sat on the couch with his legs crossed but his posture and presence said he was still standing, hovering over us. Even sitting he was as tall as Frisk standing. Sans stood behind him behind the couch still looking tense. Frisk sat beside me silently glancing over to me, but it wasn’t to see if I was translating. They eyed my thigh a dark reddish bruise was forming under my dark umber skin.

As the silence stretched on, Frisk got fidgety they tilted their head down. Their bangs hiding their eyes, then slid their hands to the carpet. All eyes drifted to them with the movement as they lowered their head to the ground. Bowing in apology. Sans looked shocked and The Boss narrowed their eyes down at them. Trails of confusion swirl around my head, isn’t this what they wanted? Why did they look so…lost for words? Maybe I should bow too.

I prostrated myself, mirroring Frisk. If I could see their faces, maybe I’d se-

“SIT UP PETS AND STOP THIS DWADALING! *

The Boss snapped irritated, I sit up quick and tap at Frisk’s taut back. It seems they felt the vibration of his yelling but hadn’t understood what he said. I started translating as he spoke.

“I WILL GO OVER THE RULES BECAUSE ITS OBVIOUS SANS HAS YET AGAIN FAILED AT EVEN THE SIMPLEST TASKS! DON’T THINK FOR A SECOND I’VE FORGOTTEN HOW SOUNDLY YOU WERE SLEEPING WHEN I GOT HOME.”

Sans winced behind him. I tried not to stare as I tried to comprehend the bizarre dynamic between the two.

“FIRST! *

I held up a one and turned my palm inward as Frisk looked at the number but still looked at papyrus in fear and respect. I didn’t blame them, The Boss seemed to like the type to punish us if we didn’t hold eye contact as he spoke. Although now that I thought about it, Sans seemed look at the floor when the boss spoke to him but I’m not sure if that apply to us.    

We got another run down of all the rules cleaning and such but more in depth more added, but essentially these were the rules.

 

  1. NO LOCKING DOORS WITHOUT I OR SANS IN THE ROOM.
  2. NO USING ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE UNLESS ITS FOR A DESIGNATED CHORE.
  3. STAY OUT OF MY ROOM AND ANY OTHER LOCKED DOORS FOR THAT MATTER.
  4. NO ROUGHHOUSING WITH ONE ANOTHER UNLESS AT BREAK TIME.
  5. NO ESCAPING OR ANY ATTEMPT TO DO SO.
  6. KEEP THE HOUSE CLEAN AT ALL HOURS OF THE DAY.
  7. KEEP YOURSELVES CLEAN EVERY MORNING.
  8. KEEP HEALING YOURSELVES.
  9. ONLY SLEEP IN SANS’ ROOM.


  * BREAK TIME IS AT 5PM I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU WORKING FOR THE REST OF THE DAY UNLESS YOUR AT THE TAIL END OF A JOB.
  * REFER TO SANS AS MISTER AND I AS MASTER.



 

 

“KEEP IN MIND ANY RULE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE OR ADD ON ACCORDING TO YOUR BEHAVIOR. *

He narrows his eyes down at us.

“I WOULD DO WELL TO FOLLOW THESE RULES, PETS. WE TOOK YOU TWO IN OUT OF THE TERRIBLENESS IN OUR HEARTS, *

He leaned forward. As we stared into the abyss that was his eye sockets, I thought of the hole I looked into with the intention of jumping in and dying.

“OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. *

We make a series of vigorous tiny nods.

“GOOD! THEN YOU THREE WILL STAY HERE AND I WILL MAKE LUNCH. *

The Boss stands and leaves back to the kitchen. Kitty who seemed to come from nowhere trailing behind him. There is a collective breath released in the room. I shift in my seat. My hip and arms are killing me, but I glance up at Sans to see if he’ll administer his own punishment to us.

But he just looked relieved that The Boss was out of the room, so we were too but didn’t drop our guard. He rounded the couch and turned the tv back on. Frisk and I looked to one another before crawling over to the side of the couch, too afraid and not sure if the couch counted as A FACILITY WE WERE NOT ALLOWED TO USE WITHOUT PERMISSION. We got comfy on the floor leaned up on the side.

Frisk leaned their back on the side (it was so big the arm rest was still a head taller than them sitting down) and I scooted between their legs and laid on their chest. We signed silently back and forth, trying to figure out how we’d warn Frisk if one of the terrifying skeletons were in the room.              

Soon we were called to eat. Lunch was suffocating. We all sat the glass dining table. The Boss at the head Sans on the other end we sat closer to Sans. Kitty ate by Boss. You didn’t need to be able to hear to feel that the air in that kitchen weighed a ton.

Looking at Sans told me that this was likely the norm. The only thing was pleasant was the food, but I could barely taste it over the anxiety rolling in my stomach. Once The Boss left, getting back to cleaning was a blessing. Even Sans left us for his room with “don’t fuckin’ wake me up, even if yer dyin’.”

So, with that, we continued to clean. I found that the kitchen counter had not a drop of blood on it. The perception of The Boss was downright eerie. We went on room to room, skipping over locked rooms and a room labeled BOSS and the room labeled sans.

When we finished up, (The bathrooms, living room, reading rooms, and a few other rooms that seemed so unnecessary I didn’t even know what to call them.) we were exhausted the house wasn’t even that dirty, but it was so _big_ and shiny. Even the slightest dust particles were visible. When we finished, the door to Sans door was still shut.

We considered just sleeping on the floor outside the room, our bodies ached and just standing my knees threatened to buckle under me if I thought about the throbbing for too long, but I was able to convince Frisk an angry Sans was better than an angry Boss and Sans.

One of the rules was sleeping in our designated spot in Sans’ room. As we approached it, kitty (conveniently) lost interest in us and walked away. I took that as a bad sign, but I tried to convince myself that he just didn’t like Sans. With tired minds and bodies, we couldn’t think up any of a better plan than directly knocking on his door. I stood behind Frisk as they knocked on the door. Wearily, I signed into their hand.

*M-maybe we shou-*

Before I could finish fingerspelling, the door swung open. We snapped our eyes up to red sleep deprived angry ones.

“W…we finished-“

“didn’t I say…*

A deep snarl rolled from his chest cutting me off as he grabbed Frisk by the collar.

“Not to wake me up!?”

He threw them at me, and they tried to catch themselves, but their weight baring foot caught on my leg and we both ended up on the floor. For the second time today, had the wind knocked out of me. Frisk scrambled to get off me, and before Sans could get any more upset, I said tremblingly.

“We’re sorry! We just wanted to let you know, know that we finished and it’s our break time and we, we aren’t supposed to sleep anywhere else so…*

I let myself trail off just hoping he wouldn’t hurt us anymore. There was a tense few seconds of glaring and us shrinking back. Finally, his fatigue won out and he relented stepping to the side and doing what I believe was a growl.

“Fine, but I better not hear shit. *

A silly order but we waited until the coast was clear and he was back under the covers to walk into the pitch-black room. Frisk stood first and helped my protesting body stand. Asking him to turn on the lights would probably not be the best idea, so we put our hands to the wall to guide us to the mattress on the floor as I tried to remember what the room looked like this morning of my first awakening. Oh stars, I forgot it hasn’t even been a day since I awoke from my fight with The Boss, calling it a fight was generous though, more like a punishment.

Our feet made it to the end of the spacious room, tripping a bit over stars knows what but we made it to the mattress. We settled in and watched the lump under the covers until we were sure he was asleep.

We sat in silence.

Our only moment of sort of peace. My body was humming in pain and fatigue so much so that my mind was blank. I was glad for it the familiar feeling I usually worked hard on the surface, gardening, cooking, cleaning, reading, learning etc. Although rarely to the point where my mind quieted. Usually my thoughts were alit with anxiety, thinking of how we’d store food, where we’d run to if we should be run off our current hideout, what I’d do with myself if Frisk didn’t come back from a supply run.

Now it was kind of nice to be under someone, twisted as it sounds, all we had to do was follow rules. How in the world would we ever get out of here anyway? We both almost died at the first bosses we met. Even if we did somehow escape, would we want to go back to the world that threw us away in the first place? I know Frisk has larger than life plans, but at the moment if I was honest with myself, all I had to do was follow rules and leave everything up to someone else.

Maybe I liked being tragic.

I looked up to Frisk, but they were already fast asleep. I wanted to write in my journal, but my eye lids felt so heavy I couldn’t move a finger if I tried. I followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry it been a year since I updated I promised ive seen a few people kudos and I have been thinking of this and my other stories I jus simply coulnt come back to them ehhhh  
> Just a lil tid bit. At the part where the reader explained she wasn’t a crier because what would be the point? She didn’t mean that the situation was hopeless so why bother. She meant that Frisk wouldn’t hear her screams so she feels crying would never really work for her. It seems like a luxury.  
> I had so much fun at dream con and I have successfully conned a few people into reading my stories if that’s you id like to say hi and I hope you like my stories!  
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Detroit Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare
> 
> I have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! I’m usually on my tumblr talking about upcoming stories, when story chapters will come out and you can ask me thing! I also post musings and such I usually keep most of my art on my Instagram   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstrucknightmare24  
> https://www.instagram.com/starstrucknightmare/


	8. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We plow on through the days of living with the evil skeletons. Should we just stay right here? Maybe its not so bad...  
> Only time can give us the answers we need now.

Days like this went on for a few weeks. We would wake, (Sans may or may not be in the house with a random monster he may or may not have brought home that night.) ask sans to shower. (If he was home.) Eat the breakfast The Boss made before he left to go to work, clean until The Boss came home and cook us lunch then clean until 5 usually watching tv (with or without Sans) until bed.

I liked The Boss. He had a routine that only broke because of sans. The routine made him predictable he was right where he said he’d be. I know when on the dot he’d leave and come back. The routine also helped Frisk!... and Sans…

Well, I think I’d like Sans more if he didn’t punish us so much. I left a lot out of those days, he’s very unpredictable sometimes he comes home with a terrible stench of what Frisk told me was probably some kind of monster liquor. We’d smelt the same stench on his clothes as we washed them. We try to steer very clear of Sans when he fights with The Boss, but sometimes he actively seeks us out and watches. Just to punish us for inconsequential things so he can take his anger out, but sans is quite confusing. Sometimes he looks at us like he wants to take us and fuck us into his bed like his nighttime randos.

Frisk even came up to me one day with something under their arm, frantically signing and trying not to laugh in their hysterics. Their cheek and neck glistening and sparkling in the artificial morning light with some kind of thick goo. I’d thought they’d fallen in some kind of strange cleaning product, but their hands revealed that the goo was sans’ doing.

Apparently while they were cleaning the bathroom floor, Sans and teleported behind them and smacked their ass. Then bent over them with an arm wrapping around their torso and preceded to lick them before plopping a large notepad on the floor in front of them. He spoke to them, it must have been something about being a good pet, because before he left, he made them give him a paw.

It was all quite bizarre, Frisk said they had mixed feeling about the ordeal but wasn’t frightened at the time because for some reason, they knew he wouldn’t hurt them at that moment. Although now, Frisk can communicate a bit better without my presence or at least save them a punishment from miscommunication.

I still translated close to everything that was said but now, Frisk could write and (selective or not) they would be heard a tiny bit more. We considered it a step in the right direction as for how Sans truly felt about us. It was hard to tell with all the beating.

For these past three weeks, I personally didn’t think we hadn’t done anything at all to deserve punishment. I’d reckon that this is the best we’ve ever been to anyone ever, but the skeleton men were strict and our sir moody. Our punishments consisted of anything to throwing us against anything and everything that was close. Punching us in the gut, grabbing hair and cloth at our chest. When Sans found we could sometimes slip out of his choke holds, he fancied choking us out against walls and floors. I’m sure not many people have gotten an alarm clock that was a monster two and a half heads taller than you use his magic to throw you and your best friend against a wall when he thought you were sleeping in a bit too long.

When I heal us up in secret, it takes my jellies forever to ease the bruises out of our necks, but something tells me he likes to see the marks he leaves on us. So, I don’t progress the bruises and cuts too far.

I can’t anyway, I need to save my magic for serious injuries, but I always make sure to heal up our backs as much as I can. Sometimes when were lucky, he’s too lazy to do anything more than scare us by flinging objects against the wall. Although even that’s double edged because we have to painstakingly clean up before The Boss gets home.

One morning, Frisk tenderly asked a hung-over Sans for us to shower. The notebook was swiftly ripped from their hands with a yelp and scattered it against the wall. We took that as we didn’t need to ask Sans to shower every morning anymore.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

The Boss didn’t often berate us. It was nothing compared to what he did to Sans since we were under him, sometimes I hear The Boss threaten him with “the shed”? I’m not sure what that means, but I don’t think I’ve seen true fear in anyone before until I saw sans reaction to the threat. I couldn’t tell if the red that grew on his face when The boss leaned in closer to him was one of arousal or anger. Sans was very polarizing. When I told Frisk about it, they said it must be some type of involved punishment for it to have a specified name and Sans’ reaction.

Anyway, there would be some hair pulling and restraints if The Boss came home and the house was particularly dirty from one of Sans’ tantrums and we simply didn’t have enough time to clean.

It wasn’t often we found time to smoke, but when we did, we didn’t let the chance slip away. It was this perfect sweet spot time when the unpredictable Sans was off stars knows where, and The Boss was at work and our break time before bed came.

It was the next best thing for helping our mental health and pains. We had no idea how the skeletons would think of it, but we didn’t want to find out. We needed this. We would go up to Sans room, so even with the door open, we could still have time to scramble to bed once we heard the door open. We would open the floor to ceiling length window a bit and sit between the blinds and curtains to make sure no one would see us, and the smell with the smoke would be filtered and wouldn’t get in the house. (Although his room already smelled questionable no matter how much we cleaned in here. It’s not like a little weed would change much.) Then puff out into the frigid air, as we looked out onto the large forest at the back of the town.

Of course, there have been some close calls. Sans had teleported into the living room and as soon as we heard footsteps in the kitchen, we hurriedly put out the blunt and bolted into bed.

If Sans noticed anything he didn’t say so, just took a shower and went on to bed. After those panicky moments of looking at one another wide eyed under the covers, we quietly giggled before drifting off to sleep as the tense presence left us.

 

There was a lot to look out for, especially my hat. I’d always kept it on, on the surface. When the townspeople found out about my half monster status, I had numerous attempts on my life that ultimately lead to our exile. Coupled with Toriel’s warning, I didn’t want to know the skeleton’s reaction if they found out.

I kept things under wraps 24/7. I thought of it sometimes though. I wondered if my being half monster would even be able to break the barrier that had all these monsters trapped here killing each other. Toriel said they just needed one more human soul, so I supposed it didn’t matter if someone got a hold of Frisk.

I thought of Toriel a bunch, what she had taught us how she sew us those clothes, but I didn’t let my thoughts linger more than it had to. I looked so different now. Every time I looked in the mirror and see the scar, she gave me.

It was large, glaring and took up all of my face, but I suppose it’s normal here…..It wasn’t normal for me though. I trace the edges of the claw marks. One long in the middle of my face starting on my right jaw spanning diagonally across my face to the left side of my nose. The second longest above the middle one starting on my right cheek stretching up towards my forehead just skimming the corner of my right eye and splitting my right brow. The smallest but the fattest starting at the right side of my chin and pushing up into my bottom lip.

I didn’t think of it much until recently and Frisk comments, but I was beautiful. I had an adorable baby face my just enough not to look underage. My once even brown skin marked by dark wide jagged discolored lines across my face. It wasn’t as big as it used to be, but there was no mistaking the mar that spanned my face.

I…mourned my beauty, just for a bit, because…. because this scar helped me live. I think I still considered myself beautiful and no split lip or black eye or gash could change that. Although, the scar was so big, sometimes… I wonder if Toriel struck me so badly on purpose.

 

But today was break time and boss was cooking. I left the bathroom after looking at my face properly after I noticed everyone looking at my scar when they thought I wasn’t looking. I even caught The Boss stealing glances at it as he spoke to me. I bent down and crawled under the TV Sans was watching. My little fingers pinched up some little pieces of trash in the carpet The Boss would not be happy about as I passed and sat by Frisk.

I scanned the rest of the floor and didn’t see much else. I subconsciously played with the wrappers in my hands. Frisk was idly practicing writing letters with their left hand in their notepad. Sans let out the occasional Guawrf.  For every three, The Boss would yell from the kitchen to quiet down. He sounded harsh and Sans would immediately shut up but studying their interactions I could tell The Boss was not meaning to actually harm him over it. For the first time since we’d been here with both skeletons at home and the atmosphere was almost pleasant. I was incredibly bored and feeling a bit courageous.

I signed to Frisk. They looked at me for a bit but sighed and shooed me away. They did the signing equivalent of mumbling, signing something like “you’re turning into me.”

I scurried off regardless, crossing the rest of the living room. I peeked at the edge of the wall leading into the kitchen. Kitty trotted over to greet me. I let the wrappers in my hand flutter to the bin on the wall as I crouched down to let kitty rub on my palm. He sat by me looking regal as ever and let me pet him as I looked at his master.

“HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING ON GAWKING AT ME, HUMAN.”

I jumped up, surprised. I was used to being invisible unless someone wanted to hurt me. Even Sans had a hard time detecting me. I took a few timid steps forward into the savory smelling kitchen. I push up my glasses before whispering.  

“I uhm I wanted to know, well I wanted to know if you needed help…?....cooking? I know how to…”

As I spoke, I saw his black heeled boots stalking towards me. I’m on the cold ground. My cracked glasses are sticking out of snow. There’s blood in my vision, everything hurts. I suddenly regret I did this. My heart pounds with anxiety of his answer. Being bored was a good thing. I shouldn’t have stuck my nos-

“NYHHAHAH YOU HELP ME?! YOU HAVE THE WRONG IDEA HUMAN MY CULINARY GENIUS DOES NOT NEED HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU.”

I tense my jaw in fear and finch. I start to step back, and he turns back around to continue the prep for cooking.

“I- yes Master I’m sorry I’ll ju-“

“HOWEVER! I AM FEELING GRACIOUS TODAY. I WILL TAKE YOU UNDER MY WING AND TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO. DO NOT GET COCKY, HUMAN! I AM DOING THIS FOR MY OWN BENEFIT. NOW QUIT SNIVELING AND PEEL THESE POTATOES, I WILL SHOW YOU THE PROPER TECHNIQUE.”

I stand stunned for a moment before I kick into gear. Kitty follows me as I approach him, and I realize my mistake. I’m way too short to reach the counter! Even though I cleaned them every day there was no way I’d be able t-

I squeaked as a beaming red transparent bone was summoned behind my thighs. It tapped me so I’d sit back on it, slowly ~~almost gingerly~~ it lifted me up. I tucked my legs under me and held onto the moderately thick bone balancing myself. I was lifted eye level with the Boss, but he was too busy looking down at the cutting board.

I took one of the rare chances to study his face. The red glow under his sockets wasn’t burning quite as darkly. I wasn’t sure if that was bad or good. I knew next to nothing of monster anatomy and his expressions were already hard to read, but overall, he seemed better.

Without missing a beat, he plucked me off his magical bone by the collar of my sweater ~~my shirt ride up exposing my short shorts~~ and sat me right on the red marble counter. In front of me was a glass bowl of potatoes siting in water. He finished cutting the last of the vegetables.

It was nice doing something besides clean for once and I already thought of myself as a good cook. (regardless of the Boss’s protests) I made most of our food on the surface, so I put my all into helping the Boss with the meal. He didn’t praise me per say, but what occurred was what I could only describe as a silence of approval as he glared down at the frying pan of vegetables. I had to admit the Boss was a very good cook. We all knew he was from the meals he made but watching him now it was almost like a performance. ~~maybe even as much as he boasted~~. He let me do tastings and when I lit up, he started to explain the genius he did to conjure such a flavor. I realized the Boss really liked cooking.

When dinner was ready, I helped set the table and called Frisk and Sans in the kitchen. Both of whom, I suspected had been watching the both of us cook judging from the feeling of eyes on me… If the Boss noticed he didn’t have any signs of displeasure.

When we all sat, the Boss mentioned my “MINUSCULE HELP IN PREPARING DINNER TONIGHT* Which for him, was quite the complement. Sans pretended to gag like the child he was. Honestly, I shouldn’t have been surprised but for some god-awful reason, I felt testy tonight.

I pouted and looked off to the side so he couldn’t see my face. I didn’t expect to feel familiar cool claws wrap around my chin and under my jaw, forcing my head up towards him.

“Aww what’s with that look, pet? ‘fraid yer sir is upset with yer cooking? Tough shit, bitch. *

I winced at the venom he spit. I could feel the mood in the room take a nosedive, just like my heart in my suddenly hollow chest. Why did I do that? Why did I show that defiance? Hadn’t I already settled with Frisk and myself that I was just his property and nothing more? I thought I was stronger than this. Why would I ever feel emotional hurt from someone who took pleasure in beating me every day?

My eyes cut over the table to the Boss’s eyelights for some reason and he was hard to read as ever. He was looking over at us. A fork of food in his hand, the frown etched in his teeth coupled with his furrowed brow bones. I forced myself not to look too deep into his disapproving expression. I couldn’t seek solace in anyone here, not even Frisk, it could be deadly. I hurriedly convinced myself the disapproval was aimed at me. ~~Even though that was not the same look he gave when I didn’t peel potatoes his way, or a room I was in charge of cleaning had a speck of dust floating about.~~

I licked my lip, my mouth feeling a bit dry. Another feeling I wasn’t sure why I was having. I called the Boss, Master. Frisk had seen me do much more before. I wasn’t sure why I felt such performance anxiety at calling Sans what he was to me. Maybe it’s because this was one of the rare times, I actually had done something to get in trouble?

“s- I’m sorry si- *

“huh?”

He pulled me closer to him. His warm breath tinged my nose as he spoke,

“What kinda weak, pathetic excuse for an apology was that?”

“i- I’m very sorry Mister Sans! *

I yelped closing my eyes. Ugh, my face felt hot and I don’t think it’s because of his breath. I just hope the I wasn’t red enough to show through my dark skin. I could _feel_ Sans staring me down, searching for anything that wasn’t fear in me. I let out a tiny breath when I heard the clink of a fork against the plate. The Boss stopped looking at us and went back to eating. That was…strange…

I didn’t dare open my eyes until Sans finally let me go with a farewell scratch of my skin. His magic buzzed and hummed against my skin, like it was excited to leave another mark on me. Still shaking with fear but curiosity brushed the surface, I… hadn’t felt that before, was…sans…?

Sans’ magic flung me out of my chair to the floor. Frisk instinctively jerked for me.

“you stay. *

Sans jabbed a claw at them as they froze up in their seat, looking to me then back to Sans. Then bit their lip before situating themselves back in their seat with a much more pointed posture.

Sans growled and shot a side eye at me on the floor.

 “if she wants to act like a brat, she’ll be damn well treated like one. *

I’m quick to sloppily catch my plate of food as it’s flung at me. Trying to maneuver the plate to keep the food from dirtying the floor.

“for misbehaving, you’re eating on the floor tonight, pet.”

Well this was new, it seemed like Sans finally took some punishment classes or took advice from the Boss or something. This is the first time I’ve gotten a punishment that didn’t involve physical pain to me or Frisk.

Well…My hand drifts up to my cheek as it dripped with blood on my plate, not _too_ much pain. I tried to look upset about it as I did a punch in the gut. I knew he’d probably harm me further otherwise… but again my thoughts drifted…

No no no no way, right? But... it kinda made since because of how Sans took people home and fucked them right on the other side of the wall where we slept and left us to clean up after his escapades…. No no no it had to be some kind of alpha move to show who’s boss. He was not into voyeurism… At least, not in the sexual sense…

I throw the thought from my mind. I couldn’t get too deep, I didn’t wanna over analyze anything. It was probably just me, right? I mean I pretty much had no nights by myself now and doing anything with Frisk was pretty hard.  It’s just sexual frustration! Bad Cleo! I can’t be projecting myself onto others! There were other things to worry about at the moment.

It was quiet for a bit before the Boss started talking about his day. I chewed mindfully on my seasoned potato piece, siting with my legs tucked underneath me on the cold floor. Frisk didn’t even seem to be remotely interested in what was being said and probably just wanted me to eat. It was quite hard, translating and trying to eat dinner. I silently thanked them.

Although now the almost pleasant mood was completely ruined, and it was back to the melancholy stuffiness. I hadn’t realized what an effect my action had done on the fragile atmosphere. I tried ~~futilely~~ not to miss it too terribly, but I vowed never to do something like that again. The small spark was quickly snuffed out and smothered but sensing it was now safe, I allowed myself to drift off and dissociate.

 

It was nice being able to simply float away from my body, from the pain, my terrible situation and myself along with the others in my system become one with the stars.

I think I wanted to sleep, drifting in space.

 

I was the first to notice Frisk trying to get our attention, so I supposed it was my responsibility to front. I felt my heart tick up just a few more beats faster than the resting pace. The body was on autopilot and I took in the scene. The Boss left and Sans sounded like he was up in his room. I was scrubbing the last of the food off the floor. Frisk just finished the dishes from dinner. Using my tongue, I push and rub the inside of my cheek where my cut is on the outside…hm.

*Com’n Mae we gotta finish cleaning the house. You know what’s going on, right? *

I look up at Frisk before taking their hand and smiling sheepishly. They signed my name the M letter their thumb across their palm resting above the pinkie and tapped their hand to their lips.

*Ah, can’t get anything past you huh, Frisk? *

They pull me up snickering down at me. The sensation of fronting finally settling in. Jesus, they had such terrible bags since I last saw them. They already have such bad sleeping habits. I can’t imagine such a strong person like Frisk faring well under tyrannical skeleton monsters. At least Cleo fought, Frisk didn’t get to have that battle…all that training for nothing.

*No one bites at your nails like candy like you do. *

I look down at my hands and confirm that yes, they are chewed to shit. Jeez I hadn’t even known that happened. I sign and nod.

*Most of us were watching, those who didn’t were told. *

There was a moment of silence between us and our situation. I wasn’t sure if I preferred the surface or underground, but I know Cleo is glad they at least get guaranteed meals now. I quite fancied eating too, surviving in this borderline mansion was also quite the trip.

*Well I know how high of pain tolerance you have, but please try not to upset anyone while you’re here.*

I nodded and we hoped to it. I hadn’t personally met either monster brother, but I found them quite different from how I remember monsters. Things really went to the shits down here.

Although it was strange, it seemed like a lot of people were pretty finically well off. They only needed one more human to leave. What was everyone so angry about?? Didn’t Toriel say everyone thought they were tough shit now? What was the problem? I wish I could go out and speak with others to find out although that’d be a death sentence.

For now, I supposed I should build up some kind of a rapport with them? I don’t know how that will be possible, every step forward felt like three step back around here but maybe the Boss could be more help than he led on…

I was in the reading room standing on a stool to take down the curtains to wash. I take a look outside. This window was facing away from the tiny town so there was no fear of being seen. I was mesmerized by the snow falling all the time around here. Just like I loved the reading room, it was always so nice and quiet here. Quite the napping quality. I took a breath and balled up the fabric and stepped down the stool with the heavy fabric in my arms.

As I turned, I bumped into someone. Frisk didn’t say anything and adjusted the fabric to peek around it to catch any sight of their hands.

My heart damn near leapt from my chest when I saw instead was a large white t shirt. Red glowing magic illuminated a large spine and ribcage under said shirt. My eyes snap to his and I see a grin on his face at my horror. Well, at least he wasn’t angry, but those razor-sharp teeth had my voice caught in my throat. I could feel my brain go cold as my throat dried up. He just looks _down_ at me in amusement to my chagrin. C’mon say something woman!

“a-uhm sir…”

I shifted the blankets again and bowed.

“hey pet. I have an opportunity for ya.”

He steeped closer to me and pulled the fabric from my hands, the motion smooth like liquid. I walked backward as he stepped closer. I felt vulnerable without the fabric between us. Soon, my back was pressed against the cold glass jolting me wide awake. His large hand caged me against him as he spoke, his other raked up against my side and hip. I couldn’t help my shiver between feeling the cold glass and his warm hand, red magic alit between the joints.

“get on my good side… if you know what I mean.”

“I uhm don’t you uhm have others to choose from, i…I have scars. A-and I’m human.”

Not that I particularly minded them, but there was also no way in hell he could see what was under my hat and in my shorts. He’d kill me on the spot.

“aww there’s no need to be shy pet. I already seen a good bit of ya when the other kid was fuckin ya.”

My face heated up immediately, flooded by his deep chuckles.

“didn’t think I’d notice? Their scent was all over ya, smelt like their cum till the next day.”

My heart pounded against my ribs as he groaned and ground up against me.

“even now, I can smell ya throbbin’ in those little shorts of yers, from across the house.”

I gasped at his action and accusation ~~however accurate.~~ I surprised myself by immediately returning the gyrate of his hips and suddenly all of my arousal that id been ignoring for the past few weeks hit me at once.

I had a fairly high sex drive and on the surface Frisk and I would have fucked at least 20 times from these past few weeks. I’ve had to ignore my body’s needs here and Sans fucking other monsters behind a wall wasn’t helpful. There wasn’t anyone I could turn to, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to come crawling to my captors. Cleo might though. I suddenly wonder were that pride came from but despite it all, I was borderline touch starved at this point.

I tried to turn away to hide my face, burning in shame of how I’d just recuperated his advances. I hoped this was one of his sick jokes because I was hanging on by threads. I was the type to completely lose my sense of being in ecstasy. I might induce a switch. I’d imagine someone fronting to sans fucking them ruthlessly would be quite the rude awakening. I had to find a way to keep my shorts and hat on.

“I what…do you want me to do…?”

I glance between and him the floor with doe eyes. It must have done the trick, because whatever red magic was giving him life behind his ribcage started humming faster.

“ohh such an eager little pet.”

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugs, but despite everything I’m surprised by how gentle he is. I don’t even think this body knew Sans knew how to be any gentler than rocking someone’s shit.

“but I think you forgot something…”

“s-sirr.”

I draw out the words as pleasure shoots down my spine.

“h-hey why don’t…”

He… fidgets shifting to one foot then the other. Starts acting a bit flighty, like…a mischievous kid planning to steal a cookie. He looks to be second guessing his next words, but he looks in my face and seems to find whatever courage to scrounge up and say,

“…we get a little naughty, try calling me master.”

Sans is getting sweaty and I can feel my nipples become sensitive and erect against the fabric of my shirt. sans sounded like a mix of desperate and a bit fearful, but the command was threading on begging with how aroused he was. I couldn’t imagine why or what was he getting at. He could fuck whoever he wanted by who he brought home. I was just his pet. Was he just too lazy? I couldn’t fucking think with his dick rubbing between my lips.

“aahm m-master…”

An Immediate reactionary growl rumbled from him. I could feel the vibrations from him against me. I squeaked and mewled, everything felt really good. What was going on?? Usually it took a bit to get me going, but now my lust felt like a bottomless pit in my stomach.

“that’s right pet. i’m master. now open yer mouth for me.”

I was already in the palm of his hand and I was I bit worried about those claws but at the moment I didn’t care. I just needed something against me. I opened my mouth as I thrust my hips against his.

“heheh slow down there, pet. lemme warm ya up first.”

My breathes turned heavy as I saw a long red tongue spill from between his teeth and prod mine before delving into my mouth. I subconsciously tried bucking again but sans was strong. He held my hip in place while another hand slid up my sweater playing and pinching at my nipples.

I bucked and whined for him. A quiet part of me couldn’t believe my behavior maybe I had switched? No, I didn’t. I wanted it so bad. The inside of me throbbed so hard and felt so empty. His hands and mouth made me feel too good. As soon as he pulled his tongue from my throat, we slid down the glass, unable to keep standing. He knelt between my open legs and my sweater felt like it would catch flames.

“P-ple ase Master I I nee- d”

“Alright alright pet I’ll give ya what ya want…”

Something in me spiked in fear when he tugged at the brim of my shorts. But it was nothing but a tug. He pulled his sweats down just enough for his glowing red _pierced_ cock to jump out.

“but in turn, you’ll give me a good time too won’t ya?”

Shakily, I reached for him and gave the wet head a squeeze. He groaned in response and shoved his hand down my shorts to rub at my lips.

“That’s right pet just like that”

Had I had any presents of mind I would have been surprised that those claws didn’t nick the inside me, but I was just so full of relief and happiness that something was filling me up and oh god this was gonna be quick. I squeezed my eyes shut and squeaked out,

“M-Master I-I’m go-“

Suddenly his hand was gone.

Just nothing. Tears quickly escaped me in my frustration as his hand went back under my sweater to my tits.

“can’t handle a little edging?”

With a hand still under my sweater, he shifted me to my knees like a doll and shoved my head down. My lips colliding with his shaft. Sour cherry exploded in my senses.

“you aren’t cumin’ before me, pet. now get sucking.”

Somehow, I felt betrayed but fine. Anything to get him to get me off I suppose. I’m not surprised that he’d be selfish in sex. I glared down at his cock.

I opened my mouth and licked up his length before taking in the head and sucking hard.

“Aghh that’s the way, pet.”

His body curled around me in pleasure. Like if he didn’t physically hold me down, I’d go up in smoke and he’d be stuck with blue balls. As I licked his urethra he throbs hard in my mouth as he bucked against me. Snarling as he gripped my hips from above me completely abandoning my tits and burning pussy. The vibrations from him made my lips feel a bit numb. Jeez couldn’t he be quieter?

His precum with my spit made a mess of my mouth his sweatpants and pelvis but it seemed he didn’t care. He just chased after his orgasm barely trying to quiet his voice now he was getting close. One hand left the meat of my hip and pumped the rest of his shaft that wasn’t in my mouth. His rhythm turned erratic just befo-

“RRGGHH”

One. Two. Three. Shots. I took in as much as I could of him to swallow it all. Cleaning magic cum out of things was hard, and I didn’t want any more work than I already-

Fuck! It’s been a while! Master will be home soon!!

I shot up. My lips letting him go with a pop. I wiped at my mouth with sudden renewed clarity. sans was sat back on his palm’s, eyes closed still recovering from the load he spent. I pulled down my sweater and fluffed out my skirt over my drenched shorts and finally fixed my hat and glasses.

Standing on wobbly legs with the help of the thankfully freezing glass window, I scooped up the thick curtains and sped walk to the door exclaiming.

“I’m sorry sir but master will be home soon, and I need to finish cleaning!”

I scurried away, successfully making my escape.

 

Sans sat a bit dumbfounded but looked after the curvy form with lidded eyes and an easy smiled. Then, looked down at his hand drenched with his pets’ juices slowly brought it to his skull for a languid lick.

“Got her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up gamers? since I have such a shit update schedule I’d advice subscribing to my stories that way you can get email notifications when I upload a chapter   
> I kinda wanna…make a poster of The Bosses rules an….hang em up on my wall….  
> I like how visereal this strory is but I decided to keep the dreamy like phrase of oh my starts instead of oh my god or jesus or something idk I jus liked it!  
> Sorry I haven’t updated in forever though I just got word subscription renewed shits expensive and my pops was givin me shit for it  
> But we back in business baby! Im soooo happy!!
> 
> nyheheh self promo   
> If you guys like these stories, it'd be awesome if you'd tip! Kudos is also awesome!  
> https://ko-fi.com/starstrucknightmare  
> Support my patreon! I have works for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Detroit Become Human, and more Undertale! Ill try my best to keep my three undertale stories on A03 free!  
> https://www.patreon.com/StarstruckNightmare
> 
> I have a Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram! I’m usually on my tumblr talking about upcoming stories, when story chapters will come out and you can ask me thing! I also post musings and such I usually keep most of my art on my Instagram   
> https://mobile.twitter.com/StarstruckNigh1  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starstrucknightmare24  
> https://www.instagram.com/starstrucknightmare/

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i finally got around to posting my other works are you guys ready for an angsty party?


End file.
